


The Programme

by FFW2000



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Regret, Remorse, Romance, Teen Romance, haunted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFW2000/pseuds/FFW2000
Summary: Katniss agrees to take part in a special training programme and the Seventy Fourth Hinger Games to support her family and learns there is more to a certain Career then meets the eyes.
Relationships: Cato/Glimmer (Hunger Games), Clove/Glimmer (Hunger Games), Clove/Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne/Madge Undersee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458938) by [TheStorywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorywriter/pseuds/TheStorywriter). 



"Why am I even doing this?" Katniss whispers as she looks down at the giant dark dome feeling more nervous and anxious, the closer her hovercraft gets.

Katniss does know why she agreed to this programme. It was for the money she was offered to take part in this special training programme. The Capital representative who approached her a few days ago promised her money if she agreed to come with him and be trained in District Two before she was placed into Hunger Games. The funnily dressed man offered to give Katniss's family money every year even if she died in the arena. The offer seemed too good to be true, and Katniss questioned it, but she couldn't turn the man down. At the time it seemed like a great idea and secured her families future but now that she has arrived at the Career Training Center Katniss can't stop that small part of her from wishing she turned the man down.

It's too late now. Katniss has already secured her place in the training programme and a spot in the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games. Now all Katniss can do is put on a brave face and try to learn as much as she can over the next three months despite desperately wanting to be back home and holding her sister.

"Miss Everdeen, please follow me to the ramp it's almost time to disembark," Graham Plainfeather the man who recruited her into the programme tells her.

* * *

**Two Day's** **Earlier**

* * *

Katniss lightly steps through the forest getting closer and closer to the unsuspecting rabbit gazing just ahead of her. Silent Katniss comes to a halt and readies her bow once she's in range quietly drawing back her arrow. The rabbit has no idea she is there, and Katniss quickly puts an arrow between its eyes. The little pitty and remorse Katniss feels about the kill quickly fades once she sees how much meat she will bring back to her family.

"Nice shot," Katniss looks over her shoulder to see the rare sight of a smile on her hunting partner and best friend's face.

"Thanks," Katniss nods back feeling proud, but she doesn't smile. She can't knowing how much her family is relying on her to bring them back something to eat. This year has been worse than usual with game harder to find and Capital Hovercraft patrols more appearing more frequently overhead, forcing Katniss to watch the painful sight of her sister staving. "We should keep moving if we want to find more game before the sunsets."

"I know," Katniss doesn't even have to look to know Gale has lost his smile. She can feel it in his voice.

The forest is usually quiet, but recently it has been more silent than normal with the scarcity of game roaming the woods. Katniss can heal her and Gale's footsteps and breathing something which is something rare with how quiet it is right now.

"Is your family doing ok?" Katniss asks as they continue to walk. As bad as she has it Katniss knows its worse for Gale having more mouths to feed.

"Not good…" Gale sighs. "Posy is sick again, and we can't afford the medicine right now. Do you think you can ask your mother to come over and check up on her?"

"I can try," Katniss replies but not knowing when her mother will be in or out of reality makes it hard to make any promises.

"I owe you," Gale tells her.

"No, you don't," Katniss says.

The pair continues to move through the woods, stopping once again when they hear a trig break in the distance. A small deer with barely any meat on its bones but Katniss can't pass on the kill and quickly brings it down. Her family may not have any use for the deer, but she can get a few coins for it from the butcher. Quickly picking up the deer, the duo decides to head back with their meagre kills.

"Scraps again," Gale moans. "Starving again while the Capital stuffs their faces."

"…" Katniss shakes her head, letting him vent and get all this stuff out before he's back in the District where a Peacekeeper will overhear him.

"How can we keep letting them do this to us?" Gale asks. "If we band together then I know we can beat them."

* * *

Back in District Twelve Katniss parts ways with Gale letting him keep the deer and whatever money he can get for it from the butcher while she took the rabbit and one of the two pigeons they managed to bring down on their way back. Waving goodbye Katniss heads straight home not looking forward to seeing her Prim's hunger little face. **_"Hopefully Prim's goat can give us enough milk to sell so we can buy some more,"_** Katniss hopes as she approaches the Steam.

The Seam has always been rundown, and the people who lived there have always looked dirty and so thin that you can see their bones. Katniss looks away, unable to handle the sight as her own sister gets thinner and thinner. Stepping into her home Katniss is still struggling to find a way to cheer her sister up after bringing home a disappointing amount of food when she stops as she sees a stranger in her home.

The stranger is a tall man that Katniss knows is defiantly from the Capital by the way he's dressed and bright blue hair. His outfit nearly makes her laugh, and Katniss can already think of some jokes she can tell Gale tomorrow about his fancy blue suit. When the man sees Katniss, he smiles a smile that's too bright to be natural.

"Katniss!" Prim quickly runs up to her and hugs her sister, but Katniss quickly pushes Prim behind her and stares at the stranger.

"Miss Everdeen it is a pleasure to meet you, at last, your sister has told me so much about you," The man says, and Katniss looks down at her sister to see Prim shyly looking away.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Katniss growls as her eyes rise up from her sister to the knife on the table.

"Easy there I'm not here to harm you, Miss Everdeen," The man says following Katniss's gaze to the knife. " My name is Graham Plainfeather, and I am here to help you and your family."

"What makes you think I want your help?" Katniss asks him, shooting him a glare. "How can a man who spent his life in luxury even know where to start in helping my family and me?"

"Well, by offering a guaranteed monthly payment to your family that will continue even if you were to die," Katniss pushes Prim further behind her the moment she hears the word death. "If you agree to take part in the next Hunger Games and leave with me tomorrow morning then your family will never have to worry about money ever again."

"Katniss," Prim's grip on her sister tightens.

"Why me?" Katniss asks. "Why pick me and not someone else?"

"I asked around, and everyone I spoke to told me that out of everyone in the District you were the most likely to win in the Hunger Games Miss Everdeen," Graham tells her with a smile on her face. "From what people told me you are smart, resourceful and a survivor. The only person I spoke to who didn't have anything good to say to you is the Bakers wife who really seems to have it out for you."

"I know," Katniss frowns feel her heartache.

Katniss and Peeta had been happy together. Happy until the day she took him into the woods with her only for him to drown in the lake. Katniss tried to save him, but she was too weak to pull his body from the water and had to leave him while she went back to tell his family what had happened. Peeta's mother blamed her, and she was right as it was Katniss who suggested they go swimming that day. Katniss has to fight to hold in her tears.

"I think you are the best candidate for this programme, Miss Everdeen," Graham continues. "If you agree to come with me you will spend the next three months training in District Two before the Games begin. I'm sorry to put you on the spot like this Miss Everdeen, but I will need your answer right now."

"I…" Katniss looks down at her sister feeling Prim hugging her tighter, Prim looking so hungry and weak has Katniss asking herself. **_"How can I let her starve?"_** Hunting isn't working anymore, and it's getting more dangerous out there, so Katniss knows she doesn't have a choice in this, for the good of her family Katniss comes to her answer. "I'll do it but…" Katniss takes a deep breath. "I will need some money for my family before I leave."

"I'll we make arrangments for your first monthly payment to be issued tomorrow morning before you leave," Graham tells her with a smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you Prim," He gently says looking at Prim before looking up at Katniss. "I will come to pick you up at nine o'clock tomorrow morning Miss Everdeen."

Katniss moves out of the man's way, making sure to keep herself between Graham and Prim as she watches him leave. Even before he left Katniss could feel her sister crying against her but now that Graham is gone Prim really does break down. Katniss quickly spins around kneels down and hugs her sister pulling Prim in close and letting her own tears flow. Katniss cries at the memory of Peeta that was brought up, out of fear about going into the Hunger Games and because she knows that tonight may be the last night she spends at home with her family.

"It's ok, Prim," Katniss consoles her sister. "Everything is going to be ok."

"But you could…"

"I know," Katniss cuts her off not wanting Prim to say it. "It will be ok, Prim. You and mum will get money even if I don't make it back."

"I want you, Katniss," Prim cries. "I don't care about the money I just want you to make it back home safely Katniss. Promise me you will come home."

"Prim I…" Katniss doesn't want to lie to Prim but seeing the pleading puppy dog eyes of her sister Katniss can't do anything but make that promise. "I'll try, Prim, I promise I will try to make it back home."

* * *

Standing in front of Gale's house, Katniss can't help but feel nervous even more so than when she told her mother about where she is going tomorrow. Gale needs her more then her family does, and even with Prim and her mother agreeing to split the money with Gale's family Katniss knows he will still struggle to look after his family when she's gone. For five minutes Katniss nervously stands at his door string to work up the courage to knock and tell her friend that she is not only leaving the District out also going to be in the next Hunger Games. Finally, she manages to knock on the old wooden door that barely stays standing.

"Hello, Katniss," Gale's mother smiles when she sees her and Katniss notices little Posy in her mother's arms looking pale and coughing. "Are you here for Gale?"

"Yeah," Katniss nods. "I need to talk to him."

"I'll go get him," Katniss watches her disappear and hears her call out to her son.

"Katniss," Gale says, stepping outside. "What can I do for you?"

"Gale I… I am leaving for District Two tomorrow," Katniss tells him deciding to just get it over with and tell him right away instead of beating around the bush.

"What?" Gale asks, stunned by the news.

"That's not all," Katniss takes a breath before telling him the rest. "I won't be coming back because I am also in the next Hunger Games."

"Katniss why?" Gale asks looking both angry and shocked at the same time. "How could they do this?"

"Gale I wasn't forced to do this I agreed to go," Katniss tells him. "They offered me a lot of money Gale. Enough to feed both our families and they said they would continue to pay my family monthly even if I die in the Games."

"You can't trust them Katniss," Gale replies sounding like he wants to scream with the amount of anger Katniss hears in his voice. "The Capital can't be trusted. There is no guarantee the money won't stop when you die Katniss. This is just another one of their lies."

"I know it sounds too good to be true Gale," Katniss sighs knowing her friend might very well be right. "But even if they just make one payment it can feed both our families for a year maybe two if they are careful."

Gale doesn't say anything, and Katniss can see the rage simmering behind his eyes. Katniss knows her friend's hatred towards the Capital and has seen him vent it in the woods countless times to know that if she doesn't calm him down, then Gale will do something that could get him whipped or worse. The Peacekeepers in District Twelve may be the worse in the country being more concerned with drinking and sleeping with the starving people of the District than doing their jobs. Still, even they won't hesitate to punish someone who speaks out about the Capital.

"Gale," Katniss calmly says. "I made my choice, and I am going please don't do anything stupid. I don't want to leave Prim alone, and if my mother goes away again, you are the only person I trust to look out for her."

"But Katniss," Gale sounds calmer now, but still there is anger in his voice. "You know what it means to be in the Games. How can you be ok with throwing your life away like that? Peeta would be trying to stop you and be just as mad as I am about what is happening."

"I know," Katniss can feel her eyes watering at the mention of Peeta's name. "He would be doing everything in his power to keep me here."

"Then why are you doing this?" Gal asks.

"We need the money Gale," Katniss tells him. "We aren't making it anymore by hunting."

"Things will get better," Gale says. "It has to."

"We can't take that chance, Gale," Katniss shakes her head. She wants to believe him, but Katniss can't let Prim suffer in hunger will they wait for a better day. "We both have to think about our families and this money will change their lives."

"When do you leave?" Katniss can tell Gale has given up on trying to talk her out of it even though he still is clearly unhappy with what's happening.

"Someone's coming to my house at Nine O'clock tomorrow morning," Katniss answers. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"I promise," Gale says. "I'll come by at eight and say my goodbyes so I can leave before they get there."

* * *

Katniss is ready to leave the moment she hears the knock on the door and quickly stands only for Prim to hug her again.

"Please come home," Prim pleas as she starts to cry again.

"I'll try," Katniss tells her as her mother hugs her as well.

"Stay safe," Her mother says. "I love you."

"I love you both," Katniss replies, freeing herself from their arms and going for the door.

"Good morning Miss Everdeen," Graham, the blue-haired Capital man smiles brightly at her.

Behind him Katniss notices a pair of Peacekeepers holding up their Districts Victor and Mentor Haymitch Abernathy who barely looks conscious. That's not surprising as Haymitch is also the town drunk and is probably still sleeping off another long night of drinking. Graham doesn't pay him any attention as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bag which he hands it to Katniss, who is pleasantly surprised when she opens the bag. The money she will be earning won't just last two year but should stretch to three years even if it's spent between her's and Gale's family.

"As promised your first month's payment has been delivered, and I don't mean to rush you, but we have a Hovercraft to catch so would you please say your goodbyes and come with me," Graham tells her.

Katniss turns back to her family and weakly smiles as she hands the money to her mother. "I love you," She tells them doing her best to stay strong but seeing her sister crying almost makes her break down. **_"At least they will be taken care of,"_** Katniss finds strength in that thought. "I will come home."

"I love you," Katniss's mother sadly says.

"Please come home," Prim asks.

"I will," Katniss promises before she turns around and picks up her backpack. Someone came by last night and told her to pack for three months, but Katniss doesn't own that much.

"Please follow me, Miss Everdeen," Graham says as he starts to lead quickly followed by the two Peacekeepers carrying Haymitch.

 ** _"At least they will be taken care of,"_** Katniss tells herself as she follows after the blue-haired man.

The streets of the Steam is filled with people watching her and Katniss feels like she might cry as they give her a silent salute with three of their finger pressed to their lips then out in front of them. Katniss never knew she had this much respect from the Districts Citizens or how much they cared about her. The salute they gave her was special, and one only gave to people they care for. Katniss has to fight back her tears as she continues to walk, feeling glad that she has long since mastered the art of wiping her face clean of emotions.

It isn't long before Katniss finds herself on the ramp of the Hovercraft where Peacekeepers have to hold back several reports from the Capital who struggle to take pictures and ask questions. It is the first time in Katniss's life that she is glad to see a Peacekeeper as they hold back the reporters. Katniss has never been good at dealing with people. None of the reports gets a chance to talk to her, and soon Katniss can feel the Hovercraft raise into the sky, taking her away to District Two.

"We will be making a stop in District Eleven on our way to pick up another two Tributes," Graham tells her. "I'm sorry you will be alone in District Twelve as none of the boys I approached wanted to be part of the programme."

"That's ok," Katniss assures him. She has never been good with people, so it makes little difference whether someone else from her District comes with her or not.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hovercraft is just what Katniss expected from the Capital being a luxurious craft with more food and comfort then one person could ever need. A red carpet leads from the ramp to the cockpit cutting the room in half. On either side of the room are soft U-shape sofas wrapping around tables holding a wide selection of food and drinks. Katniss watches as the Peacekeeper dump Haymitch on one of the chairs, and Graham sits down on the opposite side of the craft. As much as Katniss wants to sit next to someone from her District more than a stranger from the Capital Katniss knows from experience that the smell alone from the drunk would be unbearable let alone the man's drunken behaviour. So regrettable Katniss sits with the blue-haired Capital man but makes a point to sit as far away from the Graham. Unfortunately, the Capital man scoots closer to her.

"Don't be shy feel free to help yourself, Miss Everdeen," Graham tells her gesturing towards the food, but Katniss doesn't make a move for it despite how hungry she is.

 ** _"How can I eat this food when my family is starving back home?"_** Katniss asks herself as she fights the temptation to try the delicious-looking food.

"I'm fine. I ate before we arrived at my house," Katniss tells him, looking up at him to aid in her fight against the temptation of the food.

"Since your not hungry how about I answer any questions you have about the programme," Graham smiles at her. "Feel free to ask me anything, Miss Everdeen."

"Why?" There has been one question on her mind ever since she first heard about this training programme. "Why start this programme now?"

"Because the Hunger Games are in trouble, Miss Everdeen," Graham tells her losing his smile. "For the last ten years ratings have been declining in the Capital, so the Gamemakers decided to try something new this year before things get out of control. It's painful to think about something as historical and entertaining as the Hunger Games disappearing after bring so much joy and unity to the country don't you agree Miss Everdeen?"

 ** _"Painful for you!"_** Katniss wanted to scream at him. **_"You don't live in fear of having your sisters name being drawn or left to stave in the Districts!"_** Katniss does her best not to let her anger show or explode on the man shouting at things that could get her shot. **_"He's just a dumb Capital fool like the rest of them,"_** Katniss tells herself as she tries to calm down before she says something she will regret. **_"Let it go he doesn't know any better."_**

"It would be bad," Katniss lies with a fake smile. "Hopefully this plan the Gamemakers came up with will work out, and the Games will be saved."

"Hopefully it will Miss Everdeen," Graham tells her with his smile returning. "Hopefully it will."

* * *

Katniss blinks when she opens her eyes, seeing star outside of the hovercrafts windows. Sitting up, she doesn't remember falling asleep, but she guesses she must have dozed off while listening to Graham tell her boring stories about his life in the Capital. Hearing the silence, Katniss can tell that they have landed in District Eleven. She can see much from the window, but the creepy sight she can see makes her shiver. Katniss never knew the shadowy silhouettes of corn and scarecrows could look so creepy.

Turning away from the window, Katniss looks towards the table which she isn't surprised to be still covered in food and drinks. **_"Why can't they spare some food for the Districts if they have so much of it?"_** Katniss wonders as she reaches for a cupcake to quell her rumbling stomach. Not eating earlier seemed to be a mistake Katniss reluctantly admits to making as her belly hurts with how hungry she is feeling right now.

But when Katniss bites into the soft fluffy cake, she instantly regrets it as she feels her heart hurt and tears flow down her cheeks. **_"They taste just like the ones Peeta used to make for me,"_** Katniss cries dropping the half-eaten cupcake and burying her face in the palms of her hands. **_"Just as fluffy, slightly sweeter but still so similar,"_** Katniss can't stop the tears from falling. **_"If he were still alive he would be here with me taking the place of the boy from my district who didn't want to come and offering to bake some cakes of his own for me to eat."_**

"Are you okay?" Katniss jumps at the voice and quickly wipes away her tears. "Here use this," A small hand offers her a tissue that Katniss gladly takes to wipe away her tears. "You don't have to cry. I'm sure things will get better."

"I'm fine," Katniss says, handing back the tissue only to drop that as well when she sees who it is that's trying to comfort her.

 ** _"She can't be much older then Prim,"_** Katniss concludes as she stares at the small girl who can't be older than twelve stood right in front of her. Golden eyes, **_"As lively and hopeful as Prim's blue ones and just as beautiful,"_** Dark skin that looks worn down from work and exhausting. Katniss can't help but compare this girl to her sister as a thought entered her mind. **_"Would they have taken Prim if I turned them down?"_**

"Are you feeling better now?" The girl asks as Katniss realises she was staring at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Katniss does her best to smile, but she can't bring herself to form one. "I'm Katniss."

"Rue," Rue replies cheerfully. "Nice to meet you, are you here for the special training programme as well."

"Yeah," Katniss nods her head. "I couldn't turn down the money."

"I needed it as well," Rue tells her. "My family need all the money we can get right now. Things are tough right now in my district."

"Mine too," Katniss says. "It must be rough all over."

"Ah, I see you have already met Miss Everdeen," Both Katniss and Rue turn to see Graham returning with a giant of a boy walking just behind him.

Whoever this person is he is enormous and can barely fit in the hovercraft with his head barely avoiding hitting the ceiling. He's strong too with large, powerful muscles and his eyes are intimidating with their stare. Katniss can't help but feel threatened by him and on edge as both the boy and Graham walk closer towards them.

"Thresh!" Rue calls out running to hug the giant boy who's facial expression softens as he bends down to embrace the small girl. Somehow all that danger Katniss sensed before disappeared at the sight of this gentle side of the giant. "Finished saying your goodbyes."

"Yeah," Thresh nods.

"Is your grandmother going to be okay?" Rue asks as she lets go of him.

"Yeah," Thresh nods his head again.

"That's good she's always so nice to everyone I would hate for something bad to happen to her," Rue smiles.

"Me too," Thresh replies before his gaze turns towards Katniss as he stands up to tower over her.

"Thresh this is Katniss she's in the programme with us," Rue says brightly. "Katniss this is Thresh we live in the same village and are families work together in the fields."

"Nice to meet you," Katniss says, feeling nervous again as the gentleness on Threshes face vanishes.

"Hi," Thresh replies before he moves towards the seat.

"Thresh might not say much, but he's nice and fun to be around," Rue tells her before she moves to sit next to Thresh.

Graham sits next to them as well leaving Katniss no choice but to sit next to her mentor who is still dead to the world and stinking of beer. Katniss really can't stand the smell, but it is a lot better than sitting next to someone from the Capital. Soon one more person joins them and sits next to Graham who Katniss recognises as the mentor for District Eleven and the hovercraft takes off once again. Hearing Haymitch grumbles under his breath and already feeling sick from the smell Katniss knows this is going to be a long flight.

"Right everyone we have no more stops, and if everything goes to plan we will be in District Two by dawn tomorrow morning," Graham announces once the hovercraft is underway. "Until then, please help yourself to the food and drinks on offer and we will be there before you know it."

 ** _"This is going to be a really long flight,"_** Katniss decides as she hears Haymitch continue to mumble under his breath.

* * *

Katniss tried to go back to sleep but with Haymitch so close and the time she has already spent sleeping during the trip she can't. Rue came over to talk to her from time to time, but she spent most of the time with her district partner. Katniss is starting to wish someone other then the towns drunk came with her from District Twelve so she could have someone to talk to as well. Gale would have come with her if he knew there was a spot open, but he's the only person Katniss didn't want to go with her. She needs him back in District Twelve to look after Prim if she doesn't make it back home alive.

"Ahhh!" Katniss jumps at the sound of Haymitch moving in his sleep and smacking the table. Haymitch shoots up and holding his hand as he loudly curses, getting everyone's attention before realising where he is. Blinking it takes him a moment, but after a few seconds, Katniss can see the slight change in his facial expression, letting her know he figured out just where he is. "So we already left District Twelve."

"We also stopped in my district to pick me up my friend," The mentor from District Eleven says in greeting.

"Ripper must have had some good stuff," Haymitch mutters under his breath so only Katniss can hear him. "It's nice to see you Flick. Want to join me for a drink?"

 ** _"How can he want to drink right away?"_** Katniss wonders as she watches the District Eleven mentor Flick turn down his offer before Haymitch picks up a bottle and starts to drink alone. **_"And he's my mentor. I am in trouble if he doesn't shape up once we get to District Two."_**

* * *

The next morning Katniss wakes up as she feels the Hovercraft start to descend. She can see Haymitch passed out next to her. **_"As useful as always,"_** Katniss signs as she stands up noticing Rue and Thresh are gone alone with their mentor and the blue-haired Capital man, but she can hear them talking over by the ramp. Walking over to the other side of the hovercraft away from the stench of alcohol, Katniss looks out of the window to see the Career District right below her.

District Two looks so much different the District Twelve. With mountains breaking up the district into small villages and mines visible even from the hight Katniss is currently at she can't help but miss the forests and nature around her own district. Everything here seems too unnatural even the people Katniss notices act more like machines following their orders then human beings. The building are too big, and the Peacekeepers are too many for Katniss to feel any sort of comfort from the district. **_"There is no place like home,"_** Katniss can't remember where she heard that from, but she feels like she knows it's meaning as the hovercraft begins to land in this foreign land. There is nothing in District Two that reminds Katniss of home.

"Why am I even doing this?" Katniss whispers as she looks down at the giant dark dome feeling more nervous and anxious, the closer her hovercraft gets.

Katniss does know why she agreed to this programme. It was for the money she was offered to take part in this special training programme. The Capital representative who approached her a few days ago promised her money if she agreed to come with him and be trained in District Two before she was placed into Hunger Games. The funnily dressed man offered to give Katniss's family money every year even if she died in the arena. The offer seemed too good to be true, and Katniss questioned it, but she couldn't turn the man down. At the time it seemed like a great idea and secured her families future but now that she has arrived at the Career Training Center Katniss can't stop that small part of her from wishing she turned the man down.

It's too late now. Katniss has already secured her place in the training programme and a spot in the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games. Now all Katniss can do is put on a brave face and try to learn as much as she can over the next three months despite desperately wanting to be back home and holding her sister.

"Miss Everdeen, please follow me to the ramp it's almost time to disembark," Graham Plainfeather the man who recruited her into the programme tells her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Career's Training Center looks just like it did in Katniss's imagination. A sizeable plain stone building looking cold but strong and giving off a sense of power with its architecture. Stone statues of past District Two Victors circle, the structure and Peacekeepers, patrol the area. If Katniss didn't know any better, she would have thought this building was the Peacekeepers headquarters for the district with how heavily fortified the place was. It can also pass for a school as well with the number of kids Katniss sees nearly lined up acting like the Peacekeepers around them.

Feeling something small and soft grab her hand. Looking down, she sees Rue smiling at her, which makes her feel a little better about being in this strange new world. **_"Just like Prim,"_** Katniss thinks as she returns her smile. **_"Rue can tell what I am feeling just like her."_** Rue secures her hand around Katniss's and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Nervous?" Rue asks, and Katniss nods her head. "Me too."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as we think it will be," Katniss tells her.

"I hope so," Rue nervously replies as they follow their blue-haired Capital recruiter into the building.

Compared to the outside of the building, the interior of the building is cramped and doesn't let any space go to waste. A small reception desk staffed by a little woman with a mean glare is all that is in the tiny entrance of the building. What little space there is left in the room is occupied by posters glorifying the Hunger Games and the life of a Peacekeeper.

Graham takes care of everything for them, and Katniss is grateful she doesn't have to deal with the mean-looking receptionist. It doesn't take long for the Capital man to get everything sorted out, and soon he returns to everyone holding five folders and five sets of keys. Graham hands everyone one of the folders and set of keys keeping hold of Haymitch's though as once again the District Twelve mentor is too drunk to know what is happening around him. On the positive side at least this time, he can walk by himself without the help of any Peacekeepers.

"Right inside the folders will be your schedule for the programme and a map of the building as well as some information on the person that will be your training partner and roommate over the next three months," Graham explains as he passes out the keys.

"Partner?" Katniss raises an eyebrow as she takes her key.

"Yes, you will be paired up for training," Graham tells her. "The person in charge of the programme has paired everyone up so you will always have someone to spar against and aid you throughout the programme. You partner will have the same schedule as you, so if one of you forgets where to go next, you can always ask."

"Don't we have…" Katniss pauses the moment she sees the picture of her roommate and partner for the programme. Dark hair tied into a ponytail and dangerous dark eyes that Katniss knows belongs to a killer. Katniss doesn't read the girls name; she stops short when she sees her partner is a Career from District Two. "Why am I paired up with a Career?"

Katniss keeps her voice down low so others won't overhear her, but the receptionist does turn to glare at her clearly unhappy by what she heard. **_"Of course she would be,"_** Katniss thinks knowing that the word "Career" isn't as dirty here as it is back in her home district. Here in District Two, the word "Career" is celebrated by the Capital lapdogs while back in District Twelve, the word is hated and spat out of an insult.

"Katniss," Rue calmly calls out.

"Miss Everdeen the person you have been partnered with has been chosen because your skill sets will allow both of you to learn from each other," Graham calmly tells her. "Your partner will help you improve Miss Everdeen so please don't make outbursts like that during your time in the programme."

"Why her?" Katniss hisses. "Why put her with me?"

"I can't say, Miss Everdeen," Graham says. "All I can tell you is that you were partnered up for a reason, so can you please calm down. I'm sure once you meet her, your partner won't be as bad as you perceive her to be."

"…" Katniss bites her tongue, seeing the futility in furthering this argument. **_"He's not listing to a word I say,"_** Katniss shakes her head trying to calm herself down. **_"As expected for someone from the Capital."_**

"Now if you would all follow me I will take you to your rooms so you can get settled in," Graham tells everyone getting back in track.

Katniss can feel herself simmering under her calm façade she is wearing as she follows everyone into the elevator. Out of everyone there, Rue is the only one who can sense Katniss is still angry and does her best to calm Katniss down, but her efforts are useless. Katniss can tell she is trying, but right now she knows nothing can calm her down. **_"How could this have happened?"_** Katniss sears. **_"How could I be partnered with and share a room with a kill?"_** Katniss bites her lips to stop herself from screaming out her anger at what is happening. **_"This programme is going to be hell."_**

"This is our stop," Graham says as the doors open. "Everyone will be living on this floor, and you will find the mess hall and a common area on this level as well."

* * *

"Hey, isn't that your roommate?" Glimmer's voice rings out from where she's sat on her girlfriend's lap as she looks over Clove's shoulder towards the glass wall that separates the common area from the hall outside.

"Sure is," Clove confirms after taking a look for herself.

"At least I don't have to be worried," Clove can fill Glimmer's gentle fingers on her cheeks turning her head, so they are facing each other again before giving Clove a quick peak on the lips.

"Why were you worried in the first place?" Clove smirks. "It's not like some slum rat will steal me from you in the first place."

"Silly me," Glimming giggles before kissing Clove again.

"Sorry," Clove says as their lips part, and she lifts her girlfriend from her lap. "I better get going and make sure she doesn't mess with my stuff. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course," Glimmer smiles. "Now get going before she steals everything that isn't nailed down."

* * *

"Here you are Miss Everdeen," Graham says as he opens the door for Katniss. "This will be your room for the next three months so why don't you go in and get settling in while I show the other to there rooms."

"I'll see you later Katniss," Rue says as the others start to move on.

"Bye," Katniss weakly smiles and waves, but once Rue's out of sight that smile vanishes.

**_"How am I expected to live with a killer?"_** Katniss asks herself as she looks around the room.

There isn't much in the room just two beds with draws underneath and a pair of desks. Everything is simple and plain clearly designed for function over comfort. The only good thing Katniss can find in the room is the view from the window of a nearby mountain that she finds appealing. The trees on the hill and the sight of nature if like a fresh of breath air in this gloomy building.

Looking further around the room, it is clear which side has already been taken by her roommate as Katniss sees one of the beds have clearly been slept in already while pictures decorate that side of the room. Dumping her backpack on her bed and looking closer at the photographs, Katniss is surprised by how normal her murderous roommate looks. Some pictures have her laughing with friends and family while one I particular catcher Katniss's eyes. It's a simple image if her roommate with a blonde girl who she is kissing each other under an oak tree. Katniss is surprised that a Career could even have emotions in the first place, let alone feel love. Leaning closer Katniss can make out how happy they both…

She hears the woosh of the wind and doesn't need to see the danger to know to avoid it. Barely in time does Katniss move out of the way and as she does she feels something slice across her cheek almost killing her there and then. Catching a glimpse of the knife sticking into the wall Katniss can't help but shiver as she sees how close that blade came to killing her before she turns around and comes face to face with her almost killer.

**_"Damit how did I miss?"_** Clove questions in frustration as she draws another knife and charges straight at Katniss.

Katniss barely has time to think let alone react before her roommate throws her to the ground and jumps on top of her, keeping Katniss pinned to the floor. Katniss eyes quickly lock onto the blade in the Career's hands, it's shorter than the one she just dodged, but the way it's curved makes it scarier the straight-edged knife that was just thrown at her. But it is not the knife that has Katniss afraid, but the murderous raged filled eyes of the girl above her that has the girl from District Twelveshivering in fear.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing looking at my stuff like that?!" Clove growls pressing her blade close enough to Katniss's neck she can feel the coldness of the metal.

"What do you think your doing attack something over something like that?!" Katniss shouts back only making the Career even madder.

"Get used to it Twelve," Clove tells her. "This is how we do things in District Two." Katniss freezes, feeling the blade against her neck pressed harder now and drawing blood as Clove leans in closer and closer until her face is almost touching Katniss's. "Allow me to show you how we deal with noisy bitches around here."

"That's enough, you two!" Both Clove and Katniss turn to the door and see a pair of Peacekeepers standing their holding tasers in the hands. "Break it up now, or we will be forced to tase you."

"You got lucky Twelve," Clove tells her as she stands up.

"Clove you are coming with me to see the Head Peacekeeper and you," The Peacekeeper points to Katniss. "You will follow my partner here to the infirmary to have those cuts looked at."

* * *

Clove feels like punching a wall by the time she's finished being integrated by the Head Peacekeeper, especially when she knew how pointless it all was. He had seen everything play out on the CCTV cameras hiding in every room of the building, yet still, he had to ask her what had happened. **_"As useless as ever,"_** Clove has long since hated the Head Peacekeeper and today only reminds her why as she had to explain herself and listen to his lecture. Clove knows he can't kick her out of the programme with how much the Capital has invested in it and Clove also knows he can't punish her because of her part in the programme so she can't help but wonder… **_"Why even question me when they can't do anything about what had happened?"_**

When the questioning came to an end, Clove could wait to leave and rushed out of the door despite to get away from the idiot in charge. When she finally leaves the room, she is pleasantly surprised by what she sees. Glimmer standing right in front of her with a smile on her lips and concern in her eyes. **_"Just the person I want to see after dealing with that fool,"_** Clove smiles as she walks over to her girlfriend. **_"Something pretty to look at after staring at that ugly old man for over an hour."_**

"So I was right to be worried about your roommate," Glimmer says as she hugs Clove. "In under a minute of meeting her, you get into trouble."

"I can handle her," Clove grins.

"I know you can,"

* * *

Katniss's finger traces across the plaster on her cheek as she lays on her bed. The cut on her neck may have been more significant, but the one on her cheek was the only one deep enough that it will leave behind a scar. Katniss is no stranger to scars. She has plenty of them on her hands and wrists but never before has she had one on her face. It's going to take some getting used to. If dinner was anything to go by, then Katniss knows people are going to be dealing with a lot of people asking her questions.

Rue and a few ever Tributes were nice to her about it, but Katniss also got a few mean words thrown her way by the Career's in the group, but surprisingly Clove wasn't one of them. Maybe it was because her roommate knew she could say those things when they were alone together, or maybe Clove just enjoyed listing to people comment on her handy work. Katniss doesn't know why, but when she hears the door to her room being kicked open, she fears the worse and that Clove has come to finish what she started earlier.

Clove looks just as angry as she did when Katniss first saw only instead of going on the offensive and pulling out a knife she jumps into her bed. Falling face first and screaming into her pillow Katniss can't help but stare at her roommate and feel bad for her when she notices beneath that anger is sad face with traces of loneliness hidden beneath all that hatred.

"Are you okay?" Katniss asks, sitting up on her bed.

"What did I tell you about being noisy Twelve?!" Clove glares at her, but Katniss can't miss the wetness in her eyes that makes it look like the Career is struggling not to cry. "It's not like you could even help me even if I did tell you."

"You could always try me," Katniss tells her. "Even if I can't help you, it might make you feel better to talk about it."

"Fine," Clove huffs sitting up to Face Katniss. "My girlfriend and I should be fucking each other right now, but instead she changed her mind at the last minute, so I am now talking about it with you." Clove stops to take a quick breath. "So Twelve think you can help me out or did I just waste my time telling you all that?"

"Definitely wasted your time," Katniss tells her blushing and feeling embarrassed by the subject. "I can't give you any advice or fix it for you but if it helps I can listen to you vent about it."

"I don't even know why I even bothered telling you that," Clove moans collapsing back down onto her bed. "Your useless Twelve, you know that? Just like Glimmer. She changes her mind at the last minute and expects me to be okay with that. She didn't even think about how I would feel she just left me by her door looking like an idiot." There was a long pause before Katniss hears a… "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You were right," Clove tells her. "It did make me feel better talking about it, and I'm sorry for cutting you."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that," Katniss says shocked that a Career could feel sorry for anything other than being mot a good enough killer.

"Well, I mean it," Clove looks up at her and smiles. "A pretty face like yours shouldn't be ruined by a mark like that."

"…" Katniss blushes harder and looks away feeling a warmth fill her that she hasn't felt since Peeta died. "It's fine now I forgive you, so let's just start over."

"Deal," Katniss hears Clove stand up, and when she looks, she sees the Career had closed the gap between their beds. When Clove extends her hand Katniss expects to see a knife only for it to be empty. "Let's have a fresh start, Clove Fuhrman."

"Katniss Everdeen," Katniss replies nervously taking her roommate's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Katniss," Clove smiles but unlike before it isn't threatening in any conceivable way. "Now we should get some sleep we got a big day ahead tomorrow, and the instructors will be coming around to wake us up at dawn."


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss knew her roommate wasn't joking when she said that the instructors would be coming around to walk everyone up at dawn, she had seen enough of the Capital to know they like to be punctual, she only wished that Clove would have warned her about how they would have woke her up. Instead of knocking on the door, blowing a whistle or even sounding some sort of alarm, Katniss found herself on the floor after a rather large man throw her from her bed.

"Get dressed breakfast is in five minutes," The instructor tells her before he leaves the room.

"I warned you," Katniss hears Clove say as she sees her roommates hand come into a field of view.

"Not about being thrown out of my bed," Katniss replies, taking the hand and seeing the amused look on Clove's face.

"Well now you know," Clove tells her helping Katniss stand. "And you should get dressed unless you want them to drag you down to the mess hall looking like that."

"Good idea," Katniss blushes looking down at the oversized shirt that used to belong to her father before he died she wears to bed. The shirt does an excellent job at covering her up, but it rides high on her thigh and Katniss isn't comfortable about letting everyone see her like that.

* * *

Katniss and Clove part ways once they reach the mess hall and after collecting her food, Katniss quickly finds Rue who waves her over. Sitting down next to the young girl from District Elven Katniss can't help but return smile Rue gives her.

"Good morning," Katniss says.

"Good morning," Rue replies before noticing the plaster covering Katniss's cheek. "Are you okay that looks like it hurts?"

"It's fine," Katniss tells her. "I just slipped last night." Katniss lies before switching subjects. "So how are you settling in?"

"My roommates nice, she's a bit odd but very kind to me," Rue answers sounding unsure of how much she can say. "She kind of… reminds me of a fox. How about you Katniss? You are paired up with a Career, right?"

"Clove she's…" Katniss pauses unsure as to what to say. **_"What is Clove like?"_** Katniss has been terrified of her during the assault, but now she seems nicer. Katniss isn't sure as to how to answer that so she simply says… "We haven't really gotten to know each other yet."

"Well I hope you two get along," Rue tells her. "It would suck to be spending three months with someone you hate."

"Yeah, it would suck," Katniss replies, looking down at her food.

Her tray doesn't look all that appetising, but after all the days of feeling hunger pains in her stomach, Katniss has long since learned why it is not a good idea to be a picky eater. All that's on her tray is some grey paste that looks disgusting, but when she was in line, she noticed Clove didn't look all that fazed by the grey glop. **_"Maybe this is what the people of District Two normally eat,"_** Katniss thinks before she hesitantly scoops some of the grey paste up onto a spoon. To her surprise the grey stuff doesn't taste that bad, it in no way tastes good, but it definitely doesn't make Katniss want to spit it out.

"Is it as bad as it looks?" Rue nervously asks poking her food with a spoon.

"Not great but not bad either," Katniss says. It's the only way she can think to explain it.

Nervously Rue takes a bite, and Katniss guess she must agree with her opinion as Rue doesn't look happy with the grey paste, but she still takes another spoonful son after she's finished eating. Looking around the room, Katniss can't see that no one is happy with the food and only the Career's don't seem to be bothered by grey glop. Looker further around the world Katniss spots Clove sitting next to a blonde-headed girl who she guesses is her roommate's girlfriend that changed their plains for last night by the way the blonde's arm is draped over Clove's shoulder. Katniss has to look away, feeling the odd sensation of pain in her chest for some reason when she sees her roommate like that. **_"I must have been more hurt from that assault yesterday,"_** Katniss tells herself finding that's the only explanation.

"So do you think training is going to be rough today?" Rue asks, and Katniss is grateful for the distraction from her roommate.

"I don't know," Katniss shakes her head. "But if being thrown out of bed by as instructor is any indication then I would say yes it will be rough."

"You were thrown out of your bed?" Rue looks up in shock. "The one that came into my room just shouted at my roommate and me to get up."

"Really?" Rue nods. "I must be really unlucky to have to have a mean instructor or to have met them when they were having a bad day," Katniss sighs lowing her head. "I guess we will have to wait and see what training is like for ourself once it starts."

"I guess we will," Rue nods her head.

* * *

Compared to the rest of the building, the basement where the training will take place is massive. Looking up Katniss can barely see the high ceiling because of the amount of lights up there and looking around the room Katniss can see everything anyone would need to prepare for the games or a life as a Peacekeeper. There are weights, and other exercise machines along one wall and target range along the other wall with mats set up for sparing in the centre. Several flags have been placed by each piece of equipment, giving it a name.

Instructors walk throughout the room, making sure everything is ready while a large man wearing a Peacekeepers uniform stands in front of the group of tributes. Compared to everyone else the man doesn't seem as intimidating with his short stance and wrinkled face, but Katniss can tell by his uniform that the man is the Head Peacekeeper of the district. Watching as the older man gives the group a quick looking over before clearing his throat, Katniss can't help but feel out of place here. The Career's and even some of the other tributes look like they belong in this room, but Katniss can tell people like her have no place on these training grounds.

"Listen up some of you know me already but for those that don't my name is Lennox Spottedvale and I am the Head Peacekeeper of District Two as well as the man in charge of your training," The old man announces. "First things first you will train in pairs with your roommates, I'm sure you already know that, but our sponsors in the Capital wanted me to make that clear. Looking around you may notice that there are two people less then what would be thrown into the arena which is because two of the people approached for the programme turned down the generous offer. The male Tributes from District Four and Twelve may want to throw away this opportunity you have been given, but for those of you standing here, I want to make one thing clear. You are here to train. If you waste our time here, then you will be sent home."

"Now, now Mr Spottedvale you don't want to scare anyone off do you?" Graham smiles, stepping up next to the older man. "Well, Mr Spottedvale may be right about what will happen if you don't take this programme seriously I don't think any of you have to worry about that as you already agreed to come here."

"Just let us train already!"

Everyone turns towards the sound of the voice and sees a large boy that looks like he has more muscles than brain cells. Katniss can instantly tell he is a Career by the strength of his body and arrogance in his voice. The young brute shoots Graham and the Head Peacekeeper a glare as his hands clench into fists.

"Mr Ludwig, how many times do I have to tell you to shut up and listen to me?!" The Head Peacekeeper yells making many people flinch, but the Career doesn't do anything but clench his fists tighter in anger. "Now, back to where we are. You will all be trained in your pairs in combat and survival skills necessary for the games. I what you all to step forward when I call out your name. Cato Ludwig and Thresh Okeniyi." The brute from earlier steps forward along with Thresh. "You two will start at Station One learning bladed weapons now get going."

"About time," Katniss hears Cato grumble under his breath as he walks off with Thresh.

"Next. Clove Fuhrman and Katniss Everdeen," Katniss steps forward, and Clove soon joins her. "Both of you will head to Station Two and learn hand to hand combat."

Katniss isn't sure where to go, so she follows Clove over to where one of the central mats are and finds a bold man with a scar across his face waiting for them. The man smiles at the two girls, but Katniss doesn't feel anything from that smile as she recognises who her instructor is. Marsh Fairwillow, the Tribute from District Two who won his games by killing eight of his fellow Tributes with his bare hands. Katniss can still see the image of him snapping the girl from District Eights neck with sickening ease. Katniss stops right before she reaches the mat, but Clove walks up to the instructor and hugs him.

"It's good to see you again Clove you have grown quite a bit since we last saw each other," Marsh smiles as they step away from each other.

"It's only been a year, but I did grow a few inches over the summer," Clove tells him sounding proud of that achievement.

"And you must be Katniss Everdeen," Marsh says, turning to face the girl at the edge of the mat. "Don't be shy, come over her." Katniss steps forward until she's stood next to the Career. "Now Katniss I already know Clove's experience but would you mind telling me what you know about hand to hand combat."

"I only was taught wrestling in school," Katniss admits.

"At least it's better than nothing," He tells her. "Well, then let's start with the basics. Clove attack Katniss."

"What?" Katniss barely finished asking that question before she is tackled to the ground.

"Sorry I need to see you in action if I want to know where to help you," Marsh says as Katniss struggles to push Clove off of her. "So try not to get beaten too easily."

Katniss struggles not to let Clove pin her down again and without a knife pressed to her neck, she is finding the jump a lot easier this time around. Katniss can hear Clove grunt in frustration as she continues to struggle and the hint of surprise in the Career's eyes as Katniss gets her legs under Clove and forces the Career off of her. When she gets to her feet, the first thing Katniss notices is the dark look that has come to replace the surprise in Clove's eyes.

Clove attacks again this time swing her fists instead of attempting to tackle Katniss again. Swing after swing is sent her way by the Career, but each and every time Katniss manages to avoid Clove's fists coursing the Career to get even angrier with each missed punch. Katniss is starting to feel out of breath by the time Clove stops trying to punch her but just when she thought it was over Clove makes her next move hitting Katniss with a low kick to her legs and sending the surprised girl to the ground. Before Katniss can even think Clove jumps on top of her with her fist hurtling towards her. Katniss closes her eyes, knowing there is no way she can dodge it, but right at the last second, she hears a whistle.

"That's enough for now. It's good to see you hadn't lost your edge when you started to focus so much of your time one knifes Clove," Marsh says walking over to the two girls as they pick themselves up.

"I wouldn't be a Career if I could only throw knives," Clove replies but Marsh brushes off the comment as he turns his attention towards Katniss. "And you Katniss was a lot better then I thought you were going to be. Your reactions where good and not many people can avoid so many of Clove's punched like you just did I'm impressed so far." But before Katniss could feel good about the compliment, her instructor had to add. "But you still have a lot of work ahead of you if you want to beat Clove here but don't worry I'm sure you will be able to take her by the time the programme ends you have my word on that."

"Yeah right," Clove rolls her eyes. "Like you could ever beat me." Katniss should have expected that comment from a Career like Clove. "But you did do pretty well back there."

"Oh… thanks…" Katniss mumbles caught off guard by the praise and the warmth that comes with it. "You did well too Clove."

"Of course I did," Clove tells her with a smirk.

"Wow a complaint from Clove here is a big deal Katniss," Marsh says, sounding surprised before stepping closer to Katniss. "So tell me how did you get her to warm up to you so fast she usually… Ow Clove that really hurt!" Marsh yelps hopping and rubbing his shin from where Clove had just kicked him. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You know I don't like it when people stick their noses into places that they don't belong," Clove glares at him. "So keep your nose clean and just carry on with the training."

"Okay, okay," Marsh says, putting his hands up in defeat. "Since you don't need much training Clove you are going to help me with Katniss. Now throw a punch at her again but move slowly so I can show your partner what to do."

"Sure," Clove says readying another punch as Katniss watches the instructor walk behind her and out of view.

"Okay Clove do it," Katniss jumps, hearing Marsh's voice so close behind her and then again when he grabs her wrists from behind. "Katniss just relax, and I will move your body for you." Katniss nods and does her best to relax, but she has never been good with people, especially when they get to Close Like Marsh is. "Now you aren't a brick wall so don't try to block her fist instead do this," Katniss doesn't resist as Marsh moves her arm. "You can make your opponents attack move off course like this."

"I see," Katniss replies, trying to memorises the movement.

"Now then you are going to practice that for a little way," Marsh tells her, stepping away. "Clove speed up a bit but don't go too fast so Katniss can learn this move."

"Got it," Clove says before throwing another punch that Katniss can barely react to, and so the Career's fist clips her shoulder.

"Again," Marsh orders. "Come on Katniss in a real fight those fists will be coming at you much faster than this. Just focus like you did while dodging and deflect her attacks."

Katniss does her best keeping her eye on Clove's fists, and she manages to deflect a few of the blows, but when Marsh tells Clove to go faster, the Career hits her. Katniss is knocked down by the blow to the chest and winches at the pain. She has never been hit that hard before. Not even Peeta's mother had struck Katniss as hard as that Clove just did when she caught Katniss with her son. Slowly Katniss gets to her feet still feeling the sting from the hit, and she is surprised to see that behind that hardened face of Clove's she sees worry and concern.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Clove asks her voice, sounding none concerned, but her eyes give away what she is truly feeling.

"I'm fine," Katniss tells her. "I can continue with the training."

Clove doesn't move, and it is Marsh who has to get the training to start again.

"You heard her Clove carry on as you were before she went down," Marsh orders and Clove seemingly reluctantly complies continuing with her assault on the District Twelve girl only Katniss notices she the Career isn't swinging as fast as she was before.

**_"Is she worried and regretting hitting me?"_** Katniss asks herself. **_"No, Career's aren't capable of that."_**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time lunch comes around, Katniss feels like she might collapse, and she is thankful for the break. Her hand to hand combat instructor may have been kinder then Katniss was expecting, but Marsh was relentless, making Katniss practice one move after another until she was out of breath. The only bright side was that Clove seemed to notice whenever she was struggling and started to take things easy on her.

**_"Maybe she is capable of being kind,"_ **

Katniss thinks but quickly dismisses the thought knowing that kindness was the first thing that Careers are stripped of when they start their training. People like Gale have even told Katniss that Careers are incapable of feeling anything unless the Capital tells them to feel it. But then Katniss has noticed Clove being nice to her several times now, and despite the rough start to their partnership, Katniss is starting to feel relaxed around the Career.

Looking over to Clove now Katniss can see the Career relax a little as her facial expression softens the moment she sees her girlfriend before leaning forward to kiss the blonde and to be rejected at the last seconded. Katniss can't believe it when she starts to feel sorry for a Career but seeing Clove's pained expression Katniss can't help but feel sad for her partner. Katniss also can't believe she wishes ill on her partner's girlfriend for hurting Clove like that.

Trying to push those thoughts aside, Katniss quickly spots Rue and walks over to join her. The training area has it's own mess hall roughly the same size as the one on the floor where everyone is living so the Tributes won't have to go far for lunch. The food doesn't look appetising again, but at least this time Katniss knows the food is edible despite how it appears.

"Katniss," Rue smiles, seeing Katniss approach her. "You look tired."

"I am," Katniss admits returning Rue's smile. "How are you handling things so far?"

"I learned how to start a fire with whatever I had on hand this morning," Rue answers sounding proud of herself. "The instructor even praised me for being a fast learner. I didn't think anyone would praise me because I'm not a Career."

"My instructor was nice too," I tell her. "He's a former Victor and a friend of Clove's. He may have worn me out this morning, but he made sure to teach me everything I needed to know."

"I wonder if there are more Victor's out there teaching us," Rue ponders looking out towards the training area.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Katniss replies, not giving it much thought. "District Two has more Victor's than any other district."

**_"And with the Capital organising the programme there may be Victor's from other districts too,"_** Katniss thinks knowing they brought her district mentor here. She hasn't seen Haymitch since she arrived and that could be because he is drunk, but Katniss can't help but wonder if he was brought here to be an instructor as well.

"Mt instructor told me I would be learning archery next," Rue tells her sounding excited. "I hope the instructor is as kind as my last one. What are you doing after lunch Katniss?"

"Tracking," Katniss replies, dreading the next station she is being sent to.

**_"I'll have to make it look like I am a quick learner,"_** Katniss shivers fearing the consequences of her instructor discovering she learned to track animals while poaching on Capital lands.

"I hope you do well Katniss," Rue smiles so brightly Katniss can't help but feel better already.

"I hope you do well to Rue," Katniss tells her.

Looking up at her partner again Katniss again can't help but feel bad for the Career as she watches the blonde girl who is meant to be Clove's girlfriend all over the brute Cato. **_"How can Clove just sit there?"_** Katniss wonders as she sees Clove glancing up from her food and looking like a wounded puppy when she sees her girlfriend and Cato together like that. **_"How is she so calm right now?"_** Katniss isn't an angry or violent person, but if she saw someone doing that with Peeta, she would have said something at least.

* * *

Stepping into the mess hall of the training area Clove can't help but feel good as Katniss turned out to be a decent sparring partner and right in front of her Clove can see the girl she loves. She doesn't hesitate to walk over to the blonde girl, wrap her arms around her, close her eyes and kiss her girlfriend. That was the plan at least, but instead of her lips meeting the soft lips of girlfriends, they meet her gently skilled fingers. Opening her eyes, Clove can't help but feel embarrassed and hurt about the rejection even when she sees the blondes beautiful smile.

"Not now," The blonde tells her, removing her hand from her lover's lips. "Not with so many other people watching us."

"Why not?" Clove raises an eyebrow. "Come on Glimmer you have never had a problem with kissing me in public before."

**_"If anything you enjoy flaunting our relationship to everyone else,"_** Clove wanted to add, but she bites her lip.

"This is different Clove," Glimmer tells her. "These people will be going into the arena with us, so let's not give them anything to use against us."

"Fine," Clove sighs still feeling the hurt from the rejection.

"Come on cheer up Clove," Glimmer says, sounding as happy as she always does. "Come eat with Cato and me. It will be the three of us together again, just like when we were children."

"Okay," Clove nods, putting on a fact smile.

In truth, Clove didn't want to eat with her district partner Cato. She hated the brute and made sure to stay as far away from that idiot as possible without offending him. **_"He may be stupid, but I don't need him targeting me right away when the games begin,"_** Clove used to justify all the fack smiles and complements she gave the brute growing up. While Glimmer may smile as she sits down practically on Cato's lap, Clove does her best not to frown.

"Clove baby I haven't eaten with you in years," Cato says as he wraps an arm around Glimmer while looking Clove over.

Clove has to bite her tongue to stop herself from yelling at the brute to stop stating at her chest and to let go of her girlfriend. Cato's gaze has always given her the creeps and was one of the reasons why she avoided the brute as much as possible. Clove hates Cato. He thinks he's gods gift and every lady loves him despite being a barbaric pervert. If he weren't her district partner Clove would have punched him already. **_"What gives him the right to touch her girlfriend like that?"_** Clove fights the urge to strike remembering they have to look united as Career's, but as she watches Cato's hand grope Glimmer's rear, she struggles not to yell or lash out at him. **_"Your lucky we are on a team Cato!"_**

"It's been too long," Clove fakes a smile and does her best to sound friendly.

"Oh Cato, you won't believe it, but Clove's roommate is from District Twelve," Glimmer giggles as she leans up close to Cato. "She's a really slum rat isn't she Clove."

"…" Clove just nods her head well fighting the urge to scream. **_"Why are you doing that to him and not me?! Didn't you say you didn't want to show anyone anything that could give them an advantage over us?!"_**

"You really have the worst luck Clove. She must be dragging you down," Cato tells her, but he doesn't sound sympathetic. "You know we could make her disappear as we did with our other rivals back during the selection period. Just say the word, and I can arrange an accident for her."

**_"But not before you have your way with her,"_** Clove nearly says remembering the last time she asked for his help in eliminating a girl that could have taken Clove's place in this year's games. While keeping watch outside Clove could hear the girl beg as Cato had his fun and she felt sorry for the girl and then glad for her when Cato finally ended her life. **_"Why would I ever let a monster like you to help me?"_**

"I'll let you know Cato," Clove ends up telling him. "It's too soon to judge her right now."

"Well let me know when you make up your mind babe," Cato says, looking over to Katniss and licking his lips as he squeezes Glimmers ass. "I bet she would make lovely screams."

**_"Like I would let you touch her,"_** Clove glares before whipping it from her face remember they are meant to be a team. **_"Now would you please stop touching my girlfriend's ass before I rip your throat out!"_**

* * *

Back in District Twelve, everything is going as it usually does with miners deep underground and the kids in school. School, that's not the word most people would use to describe the school in District Twelve. The school may look like any other school in the districts of Panem, a bit more run down then the ones in the wealthier districts but still has the same layout. But from most people, the school is more like a training centre for miners. Every lesson involves either the way coal is mined or how it is used and why it is so essential to meet the Capital's quota. To many of the students in District Twelve school is a waste of time where they go to take naps and hang out with friends but to Gale school is a slot of time wasted he could have spent hunting in the woods to feed his family. Katniss felt that way too but not as strongly as Gale.

"I'm sure she will be fine," Gale looks over to Madge Undersee the mayor's daughter who he usually couldn't stand but has come closer to as they both deal with the departure of a dear friend. "Katniss is probably the only person other than you that stands a chance of winning the games. If I were going into the arena, I probably wouldn't make it through the opening blood bath."

"Don't put yourself down," Gale tells her. "You are smart enough to figure something out Madge."

**_"You were able to learn how to set up snares faster then Katniss did,"_** Gale wanted to tell her but doesn't not knowing who is listening to them talk.

"I mean look at how much you helped me out in Katniss's place," Gales says making Madge smile.

"It's all thanks to you showing me how to Gale," Madge tells him right before the bell rings. "I better get going."

* * *

The tracking instructor was another scary looking person this time a woman covered in tattoos with short black hair. Unlike Marsh, Katniss doesn't recognise her as a former Victor of the games and this new instructor doesn't smile or seem friendly in any way to either Katniss or Clove. If anything she seemed to be annoyed to see Katniss approaching her well tolerant of seeing Clove.

"Instructor Seaworth," Clove says sounding more formal then Katniss has ever heard her.

"Miss Fuhrman you better pay attention this time," The instructor glares before staring daggers into Katniss. "And you miss Everdeen. I didn't want any slum rats in this programme in the first place so you better not waste my time or I will kill you myself."

"I'll do my best," Katniss promises only to receive a look of disgust from her instructor as she turns away from her.

"You better," Katniss hears her instructor mutter before she starts the training. "Now then let us begin, so both of you better pay attention because I really don't like to repeat myself. First of all the five things you need to look out for are Trails and Runs, places used as a bed, Feeding Areas, Rubs and Scratches and for Hair and Feathers. If you can remember those things, then you can locate you pray whether it be animals for food or people for glory."

Katniss pauses thinking back to what Gale once taught her. **_"Hunting people is no different than hunting animals,"_** At the time Katniss didn't want to believe him but listening to her instructor Katniss can't help but find truth in what he was saying. Tracking an animal I no different than tracking a person. **_"But people are different from animals Gale."_**

"Are you listening to me miss Everdeen?!" Katniss jumps hearing instructor Seaworth yell at her. "I told you not to waste my time, so you better be able to tell me why it is important to find those five things before to choke the life out of you." Katniss watches her step towards her only to stop and look over to the Career. "You know better than to interfere with me, Miss Fuhrman. You better think about what you are about to do before you become a washout."

Katniss looks over her should as sees Clove move as if she was standing down from a fight looking frustrated that she was stopped. **_"Was she going to defend me?"_** Katniss wonders but the glare from her instructor stops her from thinking about it any further.

"Well miss Everdeen," Instructor Seaworth says standing at least a foot taller then Katniss and staring down at her. "I'm waiting for your answer. Tell me why those five things are so important when tracking game."

"It's important to learn to track by looking for these common animal signs because in some terrains it's all you'll have to go by," Katniss tells her shivering as she watches and listens to her instructor cracking her knuckles.

"Correct," Katniss can tell her instructor is disappointed by her answer.

**_"Does she want to kill me that badly?"_** Katniss wonders as her instructor backs up to where she was before.

"At least someone from your district is capable of paying attention," Instructor Seaworth spits out. "It's the least you can do when being given the honour of coming to a district as great as ours. Now carrying on, let's go into more detail about these five things."

Katniss sighs in relief as the danger passes. Instructor Seaworth is just the kind of person she expected to find her in District Two. Cruel, deadly and looking down on those who are not Career's. Katniss can only hope that Marsh isn't an anomaly and there are more instructors out there like him who are nicer then they appear.

"Clove pay attention!" Katniss jumps at the yell of her instructor again, turning to face her partner only to see Clove turning her head away from her.

**_"Was she watching me?"_ **

* * *

Katniss is exhausted by the time she returns to her room and collapses on her bed. Her hand to hand combat training tired her out physically by that tracking training wore her out mentally leaving Katniss feeling like she is going not to be able to get out of her bed again. Katniss thought that tracking was going to be easy, but even when she was right, her instructor nitpicked everything she did and also throw in plenty of death threats that left Katniss shaking in fear.

**_"If every other instructor is like Seaworth, how will I survive here_**?" Katniss asks herself, closing her eyes and thinking of quitting not knowing how she can make it through three months of death threats and insults. **_"For Prim,"_** If it wasn't for the money her family was getting, then Katniss may have quit right then and there. **_"I have to do this for her."_**

Laying on her bed, Katniss finds herself drifting off to sleep faster then she thought she would in such a strange and new environment. The day's events have taken its toll on her leaving Katniss unable to fight the allure of slumber.

* * *

Clove storms through the halls of the training room shoving the girl from District Seven out of her way after the girl, unfortunately, stumbled into her path. Usually at times like this Clove would go down to the training floor and throw knives or punch punching bags until she felt better but with the training, area locked right now Clove's anger is being taken out on whoever crosses her path. Clove throws someone else to the ground this time the boy from District One before she reaches her room. Opening the door Clove doesn't look back or feel bad about the path of destruction she left in her wake. All Clove wants to do is to fall on her bed and scream into her pillow.

**_"How can she even suggest something like that?!"_** Clover wants to scream but seeing her roommate already fast asleep the Career holds back. **_"First she blew me off last night, and then tonight she wants Cato to join us. Cato! How could she expect me to do anything with that stupid brute?!"_** Collapsing on her bed Clove feels like she might cry, but she refuses to do so knowing how unforgivable it is to show such weakness. **_"Do you even love me any more Glimmer?"_**

Sitting up Clove looks over to her roommate who's peacefully sleeping wishing she was awake so they could talk. She doesn't expect to be told how to fix anything that's wrong but their talk last night helped her feel better about everything that was happening. Clove wants her roommate's kindness and willingness to listen to her without judging her right now, but she doesn't wake Katniss up, seeing how peaceful she looks while sleeping.

**_"Why can't Glimmer be more like you?"_** Clove whispers watching her roommates sleeping face wishing to see some of Katniss's traits on her girlfriend.

* * *

"Cato come on you know you have to get back to your room before the Peacekeepers catch us together," Glimmer tells him while prying his hands off of her hips.

"Just five more minutes babe," Cato replies, pulling Glimmer's naked body against his own.

"Come on Cato you can't expect my roommate to stand out in the hallway all night,"

"That bitch will stay out there for as long as I want her to unless she wants me to snap her neck," Cato tells her tightening his hold on the blonde girl. "Besides shouldn't we be more worried about Clove leaving us right now?"

"Clove will come around to our agreement," Glimmer promises. "She just needs to get used to it."

"Clove better get with the programme if she wants to be part of the pack," Cato says. "I have been waiting long enough to get a piece of her."

"You will Cato," Glimmer promises with a smile. "I have her wrapped around my finger."


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss wakes up that morning not by an instructor throwing her out of bed but to her shoulder being shaken by her roommate. Katniss blinks awake to see Clove standing over her with traces of a smile on her lips that quickly vanish once she sees the girl from District Twelve has woken up. Sitting up and stretching Katniss lets out a yawn before thanking the Career for the wake-up call.

"Don't think about it too much," Clove replies turning away. "You would only drag me down if the instructors hurt you when throwing your sleeping ass out of bed."

"Thanks anyway," Katniss tells her just as her instructor comes into the room.

"Oh, you are both awake," Katniss can't help but feel relieved to see the slight look of disappointment in his eyes as if he was looking forward to throwing her out of bed again. breakfast is in five minutes." He tells both girls. "And remember you have to meet your mentors this morning."

Katniss hears a snort beside her, and when she looks, she sees an amused look on the Career's face. Raising an eyebrow Clove just smiles.

"It's not often you see him upset," Clove tells her before the two roommates start to get dressed.

Katniss didn't have much in terms of clothing and what she did have isn't in pristine condition. The white T-shirt she put on isn't as white as it used to be and has a hole under her right armpit from when she fell out of a tree and another hole across her lower back from the time a starved wild dog attacked her over a rabbit. Her trousers were no better torn at the knees, and Katniss knows she should have replaced her shoes over a year ago, but she could never spare the money.

 ** _"At least Prim won't have to go through thi_ s,"** Katniss thinks as she remembers the all the pain and colds that she caught that was caused by her falling apart clothing. Katniss had always made sure her sister had proper attire even at the expense of her own one time when she used part of her shirt to patch a hole in Prim's. Now with the money, Katniss was promised her sister would never have to worry about such things in the first place. **_"Hopefully the Capital is good for it."_** Katniss prays. **_"I hope they were not lying about the payment, not stopping after my death."_** Looking across the room at her roommate Katniss knows deep down that she will most likely die in the arena. **_"How can I even compete with her?"_**

Compared to Katniss's outfit that is held together by makeshift patches of cloth and prays alone, the Career is wearing an outfit that is not only functional but well made and maintained. The black fabric hugs the Career so well Katniss just knows the outfit was tailed made for her roommate. **_"Of course it was,"_** Katniss knows how the Capital likes to treat his pets, those who bow their heads get luxuries thrown at them, not the same kind as the Capital citizens do but enough to make them better off than the rest of the districts that are left to suffer.

Taking her mind off of her roommate and the envious thoughts that start to creep into her mind Katniss sits down on her bed to put on her shoes. Like the rest of her outfit, the shoes were handed down to her and used to be Katniss's fathers along with her shirt and trousers but unlike her shirt that reaches down to her knees or her tourses that she has to roll up the shoes fit her rather well. The only problem is that they are falling apart and when Katniss puts her feet into her left shoe, the leather splits opening up her foot to the cold air of the bedroom.

"Let me have a look at that," Katniss doesn't get a chance to reply before her roommate is kneeling down in front of her, picking up her foot and examining her now busted shoe. "Well, you are going to need to replace it." Clove tells her, putting her foot back down. "Come to think of it, why are you training in clothes like that instead of getting some proper training clothes?"

"This is all I have," Katniss tells her.

"But you could pick up some clothes for free," Katniss looks up at her roommate and sensing her confusion Clove explains further. "The Capital pays for everything here from our food to our clothing. If you want to, I could go with you and help you get some proper clothes for training during our lunch break."

"You don't have to," Katniss replies, not wanting to trouble anyone. "I'm fine with what I have."

"You can't train in these Katniss," Clove says tapping Katniss's broke shoe before standing up. "Wait here for a minute." Katniss watches as Clove walks over to her bed and take something out of the draws underneath which Katniss soon finds out be duck tap. Again Katniss does nothing but watches as the Career kneels in front of her and begins to wrap tap around her broken shoe. "You should be able to walk around with it, but you really need to get a new pair before we train again this afternoon."

"I'm fine," Katniss tells her. "I really don't need to get new ones."

"Stop being so stubborn Katniss," Clove says, sounding frustrated. "If you want to train like that then I won't stop you, but you are going to get hurt and then miss out on days you could have spent preparing for the Games." Clove sighs and steps away. "Listen, I will meet you after our meetings with our mentors if you want to get new stuff then I will go with you if not well get some lunch. Just think about it okay."

"Okay," Katniss relents. "I'll think about it."

"Good now come on, let's go get something to eat," Clove smiles before walking to the door and looking over her shoulder before she leaves making sure her roommate is following.

* * *

Katniss was surprised when she saw her mentor for the first time since she arrived in District Two a few days ago. She had expected Haymitch to be drunk or hungover; instead, she found him in a much worse state. Irritated, grumpy and looking like he would kill for a drink after clearly being denied the gallons of alcohol his body requires each and every day. Katniss should have been happy to see her mentor sober, but instead, she wishes he was drunk again believing he would be of more help to that way.

"Well, at least they gave me a fighter this year," Haymitch grumbles.

Katniss can't tell whether he is being serious or not when he says that with how grumpy he looks but she is inclined to believe him after what Graham told her. **_"Do people really believe I could win?"_** Katniss wonders. She is smart but not the most intelligent person in District Twelve or the fastest, strongest or even the most popular of persons back int home so she can't help but wonder what people saw in her. **_"My skills as a hunter can't make people think I have a chance of winning the games can they?"_**

"Finally I get someone with promise who isn't doomed from the start," Haymitch chuckles. "And not only that they throw that person into a boot camp to learn extra skills. I don't know if I am lucky or cursed to get a Tribute like you. Whether you struggle in the games or thrive will depend on how well you pay attention during this training programme." Haymitch pauses before adding. "You're lucky you know that, right? Having a Career as a partner during this programme. You could learn a lot from her if you give Clove a chance."

"Aren't you going to tell me to be careful around her?" Katniss asks. "Or warn me never to let done my guard because Clove could slit my throat?"

"Tell me do feel like she is going t slit your throat?" Haymitch questions in response, making Katniss think.

"She attacked me when we first met but ever since then no, I haven't felt Clove wants to kill me at all," Katniss answers after thinking about it for a moment.

"You will find that most Careers are not monsters," Haymitch tells her. "You will learn more from her than me. Just stay away from her district partner, I've heard things about him."

"Things like what?"

"You are too pure to be able to handle it, sweetheart," Haymitch warns her. "Just stay as far away from him as possible."

"Fine don't tell me," Katniss sighs wanting to know more, but she has seen the look in her mentor's eyes countless times in her friends Gale's so she knows its points to push him on the issue. "So is there anything else I'm meant to do other than stay close to Clove and learn from her?"

"Stay alive, Sweatheart," Haymitch answers. "The Career training programme is a dangerous place, and many people have accidents along the way that take their lives."

* * *

Lyme has always been Clove's favourite mentor dure to the woman's patients and kindness as well as the woman's skills as a fighter. Clove always found it unfortunate that the rest of the District looks down on her for not being trained at the academy. To Clove thought Lyme is Lyme, she doesn't care if her mentor only got her place by luck after the girl who was meant to go into the arena broke her leg minutes before the Reaping. To Clove, Lyme is worthy of respect for winning her games despite her lack of training. The only problem the Career has with her mentor is the woman's need to pry too much into Clove's life.

"So Clove how's it going with Glimmer," Lyme asks making Clove wish she never told her mentor about her relationship with the District One girl.

"Fine," Clove lies not wanting to talk about Glimmer after what happened last night. **_"It's not like I'm going to go around telling everyone she's sleeping with Cato!"_**

"That's good to hear," Lyme smiles but Clove isn't convinced her mentor brought it, and she just dropped the subject to avoid a fight. "How's your roommate? I heard she's from District Twelve."

"Katniss is nice," Clove tells her. "She's kind and shows a lot of promise so far."

"Are you sure there isn't more to her?" Lyme asks. "Your face lit up when you talked about her and not when I asked you about your girlfriend. If I were Glimmer, I would have been jealous."

"It's nothing," Clove tells her with a glare that barely faxes Lyma, but her mentor backs off anyway.

"Okay I won't push you on this, but I'm always free to talk to you if you need any help there," Lyme tells her, leaning backwards and sinking into her seat. "Just stay close to Katniss during training Clove. She may not be a Career, but that doesn't mean you can't learn from her. Katniss grow up in another district, so she probably knows things you don't. things that could be useful in the arena."

* * *

When Katniss walks out of the private rooms that were set up for everyone to meet their mentors, Clove can't help but feel relieved knowing that she will be free of Lyme for a while. Clove loves her mentor, but that woman really needs to learn not to stick her nose into other peoples lives. Clove watches as Katniss walks right up to her.

"So have you made up your mind yet?" Clove asks once Katniss reaches her.

"Yes," Katniss answers, looking down at her busted shoe. Clove follows her gaze and sees her roommate moving her shoe around as if she is examining the object. "I do need to get a replacement. I could feel the difference even when I was sat down with my mentor."

"Smart girl," Clove smiles for a brief moment before wiping it from her face. "Follow me Twelve and let's go get you some proper clothes."

* * *

Katniss was expecting to see a desk with someone who isn't happy to see her sitting behind it but instead she sees a large store with countless pieces of clothing on display. The man that welcomes the two girls appears to be from the Capital. He has green eyes that sparkle unnaturally and green hair. His thin pale white skin feels so smooth when he shakes their hands that it is clear that he has had something done to his skin.

"It's nice to see you again, miss Fuhrman," The man smiles, showing his teeth that are too white to be real. "What can I do for you and your friend."

"Katniss here needs new shoes and training gear," Clove tells him, pushing Katniss forward as she speaks.

"Katniss, Katniss…" The man repeats lightly tapping his chin while thinking about her name. "Oh yes miss Everdeen from District Twelve please take a seat while I go get my tape measure."

Katniss once again follows the Career to a pair of seats in the centre of the room that definitely make this place feel more like the Capital rather than a district. Compared to the function over comfort way of District Two, these chairs were soft and luxurious. Katniss can feel herself sinking into the leather Clove sit down nest to her instead of in one of the many other chairs. The warmth of her roommate stands out against the coolness of the leather.

"S… so is this place new for the programme or has it always been here?" Katniss asks, trying to distract herself while she waits for the Capital man to return. The warmth of her the Career feels so nice to her.

"It used to be smaller, but they expanded it for the programme," Clove tells her. "I think they expected it to be busy, but so far no one outside of District One or Two has used the place. I'm surprised you never came here to replace your shoes sooner."

"I don't like to throw things away," Katniss admits. "I don't know what it's like in other districts, but in District Twelve, we never throw anything away." Katniss looks down at her shoes. "Even my shoes were worn by my father and grandfather."

"I'm impressed they lasted so long," Clove tells her looking down at the beat-up shoes with so much repair work done to them it's impossible to tell what the original material of the shoe is and what is new.

 ** _"Things must be harder then we are told in the other districts,"_** Clove can't help but think that as she stares at her roommate's shoes.

"Nearly everything I own is the same," Katniss explains. "Most of my clothes are handed down to me. It's cheaper to repair things in District Twelve then replace them. Only the merchants can afford to buy things brand-new."

"Doesn't the Capital offer to pay you for putting your names in more times for the Reaping in your district?" Clove asks knowing that's how it is in District Three and Four, at least from what her mentors have told her.

"They give us grain and oil for doing that in twelve," Katniss replies just as she looks up to see Clove generally looking interested in her district and not just making small talk but before Katniss can continue both girls hear the Capital man approaching them.

"Miss Everdeen will you please stand in the centre of the room," The Capital man requests when he returns with a tape measure in hand.

Clove sits back and watches as Katniss lets the Capital man take her measurements and can't help but find the embarrassed and uncomfortable look on her roommates face. It takes all of Clove's will power not to laugh when she sees Katniss jump out away from the Capital man tries to wrap his tape around her chest. When the Capital man is finally down getting the information, her needs the relief Katniss feels is plain to see on her face as she sits back down next to Clove while the Capital man runs off to fetch her new clothing.

"Did I really need to go through all that just for new clothes?" Katniss asks not sounding happy her recent experience.

"If you want gear that fits then yes," Clove tells her. "Trust me its worth it in the end, and I bet you anything that you will perform better with them."

"We haven't got anything to bet," Katniss shakes her head.

"I do," Clove smirks, taking out a wrapped piece of meat that Lyme gave her to share with Katniss in an attempt to help them get along. Clove could find a way f bring it up, but with this bet, she can see how she can give Katniss her half without looking weak. "How about I give you half of this if your performance approves this afternoon."

"I…" Katniss can feel her mouth water. The meat looks better then what she gets back in District Twelve and smiles better too. In the end, she can't refuse the bet. "Deal."

"Great," Clove smiles for a second before removing it from her face but it returns when she giggles hearing Katniss's stomach growl seconds later.

"Will we have time for lunch after this?" Katniss asks blushing, looking embarrassed.

"Probably not," Clove tells her much to Katniss's disappointment. "But there's a vending machine on our way back so we can get something to eat and drink from there."

"I don't have any money," Katniss says.

"I got it," Clove assures her and when she sees Katniss about to protest she cuts her off. "It's fine. I don't mind. Besides I can't give you the excuse of being hungry when you lose this bet."

"Thank you," Katniss tells her.

"Don't mention it," Clove replies putting the meat away right as the Capital man returns with a bundle of clothes for Katniss.

* * *

"She's spending too much time with her," Cato growls as he watches Katniss and Clove enter the training floor. "Clove should have been with us instead of finding that slum rat some new clothes."

"I know," Glimmer tells him, stroking her cheek. "But Clove is still on our side Cato so don't worry too much about it okay."

"She better be," Cato says, frustrated sounding despite Glimmer's attempt to calm him. "Maybe you should go and make sure."

"I will Cato," Glimmer smiles. "I'll spend the night with her and tomorrow the three of us will be together again."

* * *

When afternoon training starts, no one knows what is happening as they were told to stand in the centre of the room and wait. Nervously everyone waits to be told what to do, and those nervous only get worse when the Head Peacekeeper and head trainer arrives with a pair of doctors. Everyone looks at him wondering what is going to happen, but the Head Peacekeeper remains silent until he reaches the edge of the group of tributes.

"Everyone listen up!" He yells, making sure everyone is paying attention. "By now, you have all been through hand to hand training, so we are going to see who was paying attention and who needs to go home." Everyone continues to stare at him, wondering what he is up to. "Everyone clear the mat so we can begin." Everyone follows his orders forming a circle around the mat. "Good now first up is Katniss Everdeen and Cato Ludwig."

In an instant, there is grumbling from the tributes wondering why he is doing this. Wondering why he is pitting a beginner against a Career who had years of training under his belt but no one objects out loud, so Katniss slowly walks into the centre of the mat where Cato is waiting for her with a cocky smile on his lips. Behind the brute, Katniss can see Clove looking worried, but she knows her eyes must be playing tricks on her.

 ** _"There's no way a Career would be worried about me,"_** Katniss tells herself.

"Time to send you home slum rat," Cato chuckles cracking his knuckles.

"Both of you will fight a single round against each other, and I don't expect either of you to hold back," The Head Peacekeeper tells them. "With have doctors on hand to treat the wounded so don't worry about your opponent only what I think of you. Begin when ready."

Katniss looks towards Cato to find the Brute rushing towards her aiming to tackle her to the ground but unlike before when Clove did this to her Cato is slower, giving Katniss enough time to dodge. Cato lands on the ground as Katniss steps out of his way but quickly gets back up looking extremely angry.

"You got lucky Twelve," Cato growls before swinging a punch towards her that Katniss ducks underneath. "Stop running like a coward and fight back!"

Katniss dodges another punch then another before she sees an opening and kicks Cato in his side, but the brute barely feels it and quickly grabs her leg and throws Katniss to the ground. Katniss is slower then Cato in getting back up, and she barely has time to recover before she has to didge another one of Cato's fists.

"Go on Cato get her!" A boy that Katniss thinks is from District One shouts out as Katniss ducks under another one of Cato's punches.

"You can do it, Katniss!" Katniss hears Rue's voice, but she can't see as she dodge strike after strike from the brute.

Again Katniss sees an opening after dodging Cato's punch and makes another attack punching the Career in the cheek earning a cheer from the other tributes watching. Cato's head is forced to turn, and blood starts to drip from the Career's mouth, but the brute doesn't go down. Spitting out the blood in his mouth Cato glares at her look madder then Katniss has ever seen anyone look before.

"You little bitch!" Cato shouts storming towards her.

Katniss thinks he is going to punch her again and readies herself to dodge the attack only for the brute to grab her arm. No matter how hard she tries, Katniss can't break free of his grip and soon feels the air knocked from her lungs as pain explodes in her stomach after the Career's mighty fist connects with her belly. Katniss instantly falls to her knees, gasping for breath only for a second punch to hit her in the head knocking the girl onto her back and causing her to taste the metallic taste of her own blood.

"Katniss!" Katniss can hear Rue call out her name and she thinks she hears Clove's as well, but she's sure she was just hearing things after that blow to her head.

"Not so fast know are you," Cato gloats as he straddles her pinning the girl down.

Katniss sees him raising his fist, and then everything goes black and the pain she feels disappears.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking down at broken bodies isn't something new to Clove. The Career training programme is ruthless after all, and injuries and death are an everyday occurrence. Clove has stood over bodies before with her hands covered in their blood but never before has she felt sick to see them as she does when she looks down at Katniss's unconscious body. The cuts have been treated with stitches and bandages, and the bruises have formed all over her face.

 ** _"What was Cato thinking?"_** Clove wonders as she thinks back to how her district partner kept on swinging even after he clearly won the fight. Clove knows she is a monster built to kill like he is, but even she wouldn't have continued to hit a defeated opponent. But then those actions don't surprise the Career as Clove remembers all the times she has watched Cato continues to assault his already beaten opponents. The trainers always make it worse by encouraging Cato and congratulate for showing no mercy to his opponents. Clove had seen her instructors cheer as Cato beats people to death and she is glad the Capital had people there to call off the brute before Katniss met the same fate as so many before her.

"Will she be alright?" Clove looks down to her side to see the scared look in the tiny Rue's eyes.

"She'll be fine," Clove assures her. "It looks worse then it is."

Rue looks down at the unconscious girl still looking worried despite the Career's reassurance. Her face looks sad, and several bruises have appeared on her body after Rue's own sparing match. Clove thinks it's lucky that the girl got someone who wasn't a Career as an opponent. If she ending up facing Cato, then Clove knows her district partner would snap her in half without a second thought or any regrets. In fact, Clove knows her district partner would love committing such an act. **_"Cato is the worst monster of this district after all," Clove_** knows that for a fact. **_"He enjoys the killing more than any Career I have ever met."_**

"Clove dear," Clove turns at the cheerful voice of her girlfriend to see Glimmer walking in swaying her hips the way she always does when trying to seduce someone. "How are you feeling right now."

"Been better," Clove tells her.

"Let me see if I can change that," Glimmer says with her voice turning more seductive as she looks towards one of the spare beds in the room. "We could always pass the time under those sheets."

"Not here," Clove replies as her gaze switches from Rue to Katniss not knowing who she wants not to witness it more. "How about we go to my room."

"Sure," Glimmer smiles, leaning in for a kiss but before their lips connect, Clove hears another voice.

"I don't mind that at all," Clove quickly jumps back ignoring the hurt look on Glimmer face as she looks past her girlfriend to the door where Cato stands looking as cocky as ever but a big bruise on her cheek where Katniss managed to hit him. Clove quickly feels her blood boil at the sight of the brute. "The three of us can put your bed to good use Clove."

"…" The sound that leaves Clove lips isn't human and sounds more like a wild animal as she angrily throws her knife at her district partner narrowly missing him. "Go away."

"Come on Clove were district partners after all," Cato tells her stepping into the room as blood starts to leak down his unbruised cheeks. "We should get along."

"Get out before my aim improves," Clove warns him, taking out another knife.

"You know you can't kill me Clove," Cato smirks not looking intimidated at all. "You will be kicked out of the games and have to go back home to your father."

"…" Clove growls again feeling even more furious than before at the mention of her father. Cato knows her father is a rough part of Clove's life, and even then he still brings that man up. "Get out Cato!" Clove throws her knife between the brute's legs close enough to teat his trousers and make Cato jump back. "I may not be able to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

"You will regret it Clove if you keep refusing me," Cato warns her as he starts to leave. "Come on Glimmer lets go back to your room, and if Clove wants to miss out, then it's her own fault."

"I'll be right there," Glimmer replies watching him leave before facing Clove. "Come with us, Clove. It will be fun."

"No," Clove tells her. "Not with him."

"Clove please," Glimmer begs looking hurt, but Clove knows her girlfriend well enough to know she is faking her pain. "Don't you love me any more? All you have done since the programme started is avoid me."

"Do you love me, Glimmer?" Clove asks in response. "Because all you have done since the programme started is sleep with Cato."

Rue remains silent, watching the scene unfold before her unsure of what to do or if she should say something. All Rue can do in the end if hope no one gets hurt but know that Cato's gone she can tell that the chances of someone getting killed are low. In the end, Rue just sits back and watches Clove and Glimmer feeling trapped and useless as all she can do is watch and wait to see what happens.

"Clove you know how I feel about you," Glimmer tells her starting to cry, but Clove isn't fooled by her crocodile tears. "I love you."

"Do you?" Clove questions. "Because when I see you running off with Cato, I question whether you are in love with me or not. Maybe you should just date Cato instead."

"Maybe I should," Glimmer replies before running out of the room leaving Clove and Rue behind.

The moment Glimmer disappears, and Clove can no longer hear her footsteps echoing through the halls, she collapses to her knees. Feeling something warm on he cheeks, it takes Clove a few moments to realise that it is tears she is feeling. She can't remember the last time she cried. Tears were forbidden in her house and in the Career programme. Tears were a weakness. But trying to stop crying was something Clove found impossible to do right now as no matter how many she wipes away more just keep appearing.

Everything is changing too fast for Clove. The Career wants nothing more then go back to the way things were. Glimmer is now with Cato. The training programme has become larger welcoming tributes from outside the Career districts, and ever since her roommate and training partner arrived Clove found herself changing. Clove doesn't know how Katniss has done it, but Clove has felt different ever since she met the girl. Clove would never have opened up the way she did to anyone other than Katniss, and she would have pushed Rue away instead off hugging the small girl back as Rue wraps her arms around the Career letting Clove cry on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," Rue gently tells her. "It's going to be okay."

 ** _"I am really going to be okay with everything changing around me?"_** Clove asks herself as she lets out her tears.

* * *

Night has fallen in over District Twelve and Gale and Madge just barely make it back to the district in time with a fat deer on their shoulders. Gale couldn't help but laugh when he brought down the deer seeing as his luck has finally started to change as game returned to the forest around District Twelve. Even Madge found herself smiling when they killed the deer. To them, this deer was a sign that everything will get better. It isn't until they return to the district and see Prim walking home that both Gale and Madge remember that things aren't as good as they hope. The walk to the butchers became silent as both Gale and Madge miss the presence of their friend.

"I hope Katniss is doing alright there," Madge says missing hr friend, the only person who saw her as more than the mayor's daughter.

"I'm sure she's doing fine," Gale smiles, making Madge lightly blush. "Knowing Katniss, she's already kicking the Career's asses."

"Katniss is the only person that could do that," Madge agrees only for her stomach to growl.

"So do you want to get something from the Hub to eat?" Gale asks.

"Sounds good," Madge replies, returning Gale's smile.

* * *

Back in District Two the Head Peacekeeper Lennox Spottedvale really wishes his hands weren't tied and he could have the man in front of him shot. Graham Plainfeather has been a pain in his neck since the programme started and now that a Tribute has been injured, Graham has become even worse. All Lennox can do is listen to the Capital man lecture him while plotting Graham's death in his mind to pass the time.

"These Tributes are going into the arena we need them in one piece Mr Spottedvale," Graham tells him. "You are lucky Miss Everdeen suffered no permanent injuries, or you would have lost your job."

"Listen here this is my district," The Head Peacekeeper replies, standing up and slamming his fists on to the top of his desk. "If you think you can replace me that easily you have another thing coming."

"Well President Snow might disagree with you there Mr Spottedale," Graham says, and just as quickly as he got up, the Head Peacekeeper sits back down. "He is keeping tabs on this programme and phones me daily to get updates on how everything is preceding."

"I'll see to it that nothing like this happens again," Lennox mutters out in defeat.

"Make sure that you do," Gramham smiles. "You are good at your job Mr Spottedale. It would be a shame to lose you over something like this."

* * *

Glimmer groans as she is slammed into the wall then she jumps when Cato slams his hands into the wall either side of her head hard enough to break the plaster. Glimmer flinches when she sees the rage in Cato's eyes, but she quickly recovers and tries to remain calm while doing what she can to calm the enraged brute before her. Putting on her friendliest smile, Glimmer gives Cato her puppy dog eyes that usually work like a charm but this time Cato is too upset to fall for them.

"How could you let her get away like that?!" Cato yells making Glimmer shake a little, but she doesn' let it show. "The three of us were meant to be a team Glimmer!"

"Cato calm down we haven't lost her yet," Glimmer tries to get through to him, but he isn't having any of it.

"Well, you better get her back," Cato tells her. "You need to get her back now that you drove her away."

 ** _"You drove her away, not me!"_** Glimmer wanted to yell, but she knows the brute will likely snap her neck if she does so instead Glimmer says. "I will Cato. We may have fallen out a little, but Clove will come running back to me. They always do."

"She better be with us by the next sparring match, or I will make sure we are paired up," Cato warns her stepping back and letting Glimmer breath again. "That slum rat got lucky that the capital people stopped me, but if you fail, I will make sure they don't get a chance."

"I will get her back, Cato," Glimmer assures him.

"Good now get undressed and on the bed," Cato replies with his smirk returning.

 ** _"And you wonder why Clove isn't here,"_** Glimmer thinks as she starts to undress. **_"Your lucky you're a useful idiot Cato or I would never have given you the time of day."_**

* * *

When Katniss wakes up, the first thing she feels is the throbbing pain in her head that makes her clutch her skull, where she notices the bandages wrapped around her forehead. Because of the pain, it takes her a moment to see how dark the room is and that it is not her room. **_"How long was I out for?"_** Katniss wonders for a moment before the pain of thinking makes her stop. Sitting up on the bed, Katniss can't even question where she is because of the pain.

"Katniss," Katniss turns to see Rue entering the room. The young girl's eyes widen with excitement, and she quickly runs to Katniss's bedside. "You're awake." Rue cheers hugging the injured girl. "You're finally awake." Reluctantly Rue lets Katniss go but remains close by Katniss's side. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts but other than that I feel okay," Katniss smiles assuringly.

"That's great I was so worried when Cato wouldn't stop punching you, but then the Peacekeepers pulled him off of you and Clove carried you here," Rue tells her smiling brightly overcome with joy the joy of her friend being awake but there was something she said that Katniss needs her to repeat.

"Did you say that she carried me here?" Katniss asks not believing that a Career would do something like that. **_"What would she gain from helping me?"_**

"She did," Rue nods her head. "She's been by your side either since then." Clove points down to where Katniss sees her partner sleeping with her head resting by her feet. "She refused to leave and even scare the doctors away when they tried to make her."

"She never left me," Katniss says her voice close to that of a whisper as she looks down at Clove's face struggling to believe that someone would do that for her.

"I'll go tell the doctor that you are awake," Rue says before running off.

Katniss's eyes never leaves her roommates face as she hears Rue runoff. Her roommates face looks so peaceful when she sleeps, and Katniss can't help but think Clove's hair looks better when it's let down like it is now. Gently reaching out and brushing some stray strands of hair away from Clove's face, Katniss smiles as she feels how soft the Career's hair is. **_"She is actually really cute,"_** Katniss is surprised to discover that as she continues to watch her roommate sleep. **_"How has it taken me so long to notice?"_**


	8. Chapter 8

It felt strange sitting for Katniss sitting next to Clove during breakfast but not because she didn't enjoy the Career's company, but because of the way everyone thinks there is more going on then there really is. Katniss can hear the other tributes whisper about them as apparently Clove's act of carrying her has started plenty of rumours. But the worse part is the way Cato glares across the room at her. Katniss can't raise her head without meeting his stare. It doesn't help the situation that Clove is remaining silent and looking unhappy about something that she is unwilling to share with Katniss whenever she asks about it.

"Hey, you two are doing sword fighting today right?" Rue asks, and Katniss is glad for the young girl that is with them stopping things from becoming too awkward.

"That's right, we have sword fighting in the morning and, camouflage after lunch," Katniss tells her well Clove just replies with a mumble. "What are you doing today, Rue?"

"Oh I have weight training first then rock climbing," Rue smiles, sounding excited. "I can't wait to show off my climbing skills."

"I hope I…" A sudden bump cuts Katniss off, and she turns to see Cato has just bumped into her while walking by for no apparent reason other than to bump her.

"Watch it," Clove warns with a glare that has Katniss scared even though it isn't directed at her, but Cato doesn't seem affected by it.

"Just remember where your loyalties lay Clove," Cato tells her as he walks off with Glimmer following right behind him.

* * *

Once again Katniss finds herself intimidated by her instructor as the bold man in charge of the sword fighting area is as large and strong as Cato is but his body is covered in long nasty looking scars. The way he glares at Katniss with his cold, emotionless eyes tells Katniss that he is another person unhappy with her being here. All Katniss can do is pray that he doesn't feel like killing her as instructor Seaworth did.

"Welcome to sword fighting training my name is Glint Whitevale fell free to call me Glint," The man suddenly smiles catching Katniss off guard.

**_"He sounds a lot nicer then her looks,"_** Katniss thinks as her instructor continues.

"Today you two will be practising with training swords and will not go near the real ones until I say so," Glint continues, and Katniss lets out a sigh as she feared she would end up cutting herself on her own blade. "So go take your swords, and we will begin."

Katniss follows Clove over to the weapons rack filled with countless swords of all shapes and sizes that makes Katniss glad she wasn't asked to pick one out. Some of the swords look too big for her while others seem too small, some look useless designed to intimidate while others look deadly clearly intended to deal a killing blow. Quickly taking a wooden training sword, Katniss can't wait to get away from the array of terrifying weapons. Looking to her side, Katniss is surprised to see her partner looking a little lost amongst the display of weapons.

"Have you used swords before Clove?" Katniss asks seeming Clove in such a state.

"A little," Clove admits. "But I prefer knives."

"I see," Katniss replies as they return to their instructor.

"You two ready?" The large man asks, and both girls nod their heads. "Good no face each other on the mat." Katniss does so, and as she walks into the position, she sees Glint flip a coin. "Right Katniss, you will attack first. Clove how much do you remember?"

"Very little," Clove answers looking down.

"Don't worry about it. I know swords aren't your thing," Glint says with another big smile. "Now Katniss swing you sword down at Clove, you don't have to move fast right now, but later on I will ask you too."

Katniss looks at Clove stood across from her on the mat but still within reach of her wooden sword and looking like she is ready to defend herself. Taking a deep breath Katniss attacks. **_"I'm sorry,"_** Katniss mentally says as she closes her eyes and lowers her blade only to open her eyes again when she feels her sword bounce off of her partner's blade. Katniss sees her sword has been knocked to the side by Clove and then notices that Clove has her own sword pointed at her and Katniss can feel the wooden tip gently touching her neck.

"Good job Clove it seems you remember quite a bit," Glint tells her before turning to Katniss. "As for you miss Everdeen, you can't close your eyes like that ever again. If this had been a real fight Clove here would have taken your head off."

**_"She's just a deadly with a weapon she's uncomfortable with as she is with her knives,"_** Katniss concludes as Clove lowers her sword.

"Now let us try this again," Glint continues. "Clove will defend again, and miss Everdeen will be the attack. Just remember to keep your eyes open and try to swing a little hard this time."

"Okay," Katniss replies, raising her sword again.

Katniss readies herself before striking again in a similar manner. This time with her eyes open, she sees everything from her own blade deciding to Clove's coming up to brush hers off to the side. The impact is harder this time making Katniss wince as it hurts her arm, but she remains aware enough to spot Clove moving to point her sword at Kantiss's neck, and she manages to step out of the way in time.

"Good job, miss Everdeen," Glint tells her looking very pleased with what he has just seen. "You did a lot better this time."

"You did good," Clove also tells her but this she did sound as happy as the times before when she would say those words.

**_"I wish she would tell me what's wrong,"_** Katniss thinks, and she was about to ask when she hears Glint call out again.

"Let's go again," Glint says. "Katniss attack when you are ready."

* * *

**_"Why won't this day just end?"_** Clove asks herself as she waits in line to collect her lunch with Katniss and Rue. Usually, the idea of training would excite Clove, but after what happened yesterday with Glimmer Clove didn't feel excited about anything anymore. Sparing with Katniss again did help take her mind off the issue but now that she is here in the mess hall watching Glimmer cuddle up to Cato the way she used to do to her Clove can't help but feel down once again.

**_"How could you even touch a monster like him?"_** Clove wants to yell at her now ex-girlfriend as she watches Glimmer rest her head on Cato's shoulder. Feeling her fists clench and the urge to punch both her ex and district partner Clove turns away before she does something she will regret. Looking forward at the back of Katniss as the District Twelve girl talks with little Rue Clove can feel the urge to open up to the girl again in the hope of feeling better but bites her tongue not wanting to drag Katniss down with her.

**_"What should I tell her anything anyway?"_** Clove wonders as she continues to watch the two girls casually talk about their morning's training. **_"Why do I want to tell her?"_** Clove already knows the answer. She doesn't understand why she can so freely trust her roommate after only spending a few days together, but Clove can't deny that she trusts Katniss completely. She knows its stupid to trust someone so fast, especially since they will be trying to kill each other in three months, but Clove can't help but trust the girl from District Twelve. **_"At least you won't betray me,"_** Clove thinks as she stares at Katniss's hair watching the way it moves as Katniss turns her head.

"What do you think, Clove?" Clove jumps as Katniss turns around and quickly looks away before she can be accused of staring. "Clove?"

"Oh, I'm sorry… I wasn't listening," Clove replies as she looks back towards her partner. "Can you repeat the question?"

"We were just wondering what you think of the programme so far," Katniss repeats. "Rue is enjoying it, and I'm finding it very useful, but what about you, Clove?"

"It's just another day for me," Clove mutters in response. "Only with more people."

"I should have known," Katniss replies with a smile. "You have been so good at everything that it's no surprise that you grow up in this place. You must be lucky to be so prepared for the Hunger Games."

"I guess," Clove tells her but what she really wanted to say was: **_"You are the lucky one Katniss, to be able to grow up far away from this place."_**

* * *

"Prim can you get use some more wool well you are out!" Prim hears her mother call out as she leaves their home.

"I will!" Prime calls back before she runs off towards the Hub.

District Twelve has been really cheerful lately Prim has noted. Everywhere the young girl goes she hears how people think her sister will win the games this year. **_"Katniss is a fighter there's no way she will lose,"_** Prime would listen to people say, but unfortunately she would also have to be questioned by the districts scum who want insider information on Katniss from Prim so they can make better bets on the games. Some of those bets didn't even involve Katniss winning the games as one Prim remembers one person imparticular asking her: **_"I have money on Katniss begging for her life before she dies do you think I would win?"_** Prim straight up punched the older man in the face that asked her that. Prim isn't a violent person and would always cry when someone was hurt and try to make them better, but after hearing that one question, she couldn't stop herself from punching that man.

But despite the praise, everyone sings for her sister and knowing Katniss so well Prim can't help nut worry for her sister's safety. So well everyone cheers and celebrates Katniss's position in the games Prim cries herself to sleep in her mother's arms fearing that Katniss won't return. Despite the money and the secured future, Katniss has given them from going Prim would trade it all away to bring Katniss home safely. **_"I don't need money only you Katniss,"_** Prim quickly wipes away the tear that falls from her eyes as she reaches the Hub.

The Hub is a place the people of the Steam call a market but compared to the square in the centre of town where the merchants live the Hub is nothing more than a old coal storage shed that's barely standing. The roof and walls of the building have so many holes in them that you would struggle even to call them walls and the roof while the floor of the Hub is nothing more than mud and grounded down pieces of coal that were left behind after the building was abandoned.

Prim never liked this place seeing it as a scary den full of bad people and would often pray her sister would stop going there but after her first visit to the Hub Prim has started to see the place in a new light. The people trading here may be criminals to the Capital buying and selling stuff on the black market, but to the people of the district, they are just people struggling to get by. The trades are all nice and friendly, and to Prim's surprise, everyone in the Hub has already started collecting money to donate to Katniss once the games begin. After realising what everyone in the Hub was doing for her sister, Prim couldn't stop herself from coming back time and time again spending the money the Captial gives her family at as many stalls as she can and donating some coins to her sister's fund.

**_"Katniss really will come back now,"_** Prime smiles, hoping to see her sister step off the train that took her away from her after the Hunger Games conclude. **_"There's no way she can lose with so many people supporting her."_**

"Welcome back Prim," Prim smiles as she looks up at Greasy Sae having reached the older ladies stall. "Do you want the usual?"

"Yes please," Prim nods her head taking her seat and is surprised to see Gale and her sister's friend from school Madge Undersee sat together. But it isn't seeing them together that surprises the young girl as she saw them go off hunting together several times now. What does surprise her is the fact that Gale is feeding Madge her soup.


	9. Chapter 9

**_"Katniss!" Clove screams, seeing her roommate being dangled in the air._ **

**_One of Cato's strong hands is tightly wrapped around her neck, holding the girl from District Twelve up with ease. Clove can do nothing but watch as her district partner taunts Katniss as her face turns blue and her feet kick out at the brute, but Cato doesn't even feel the hits._ **

**_"Not so strong now little slum rat," Cato curly laughs. "You so weak and pathetic that you can't do anything against me."_ **

**_"Leave her alone!" Clove yells and Cato just turns to her with an evil smile on his lips._ **

_**"You know Clove this is what you get for forgetting where your loyalties lay," Cato tells her as her snaps Katniss's neck with sickening ease making Clove feel sick to her stomach. "You shouldn't have betrayed me Clove."** _

* * *

Clove shoots up from her bed, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Sweat covers the Career's body, and Clove can barely breath feeling more scared then she has ever felt before. **_"I can't be feeling scared I don't feel fear,"_** Clove tells herself, but as her body shakes and heart pounds away in her chest, she struggles to believe her words. Seconds past then minutes before Clove can finally feel herself calming down.

Looking over to the other side of the room where her roommate sleeps peacefully, Clove can feel that sense of fear returning. Images of Cato leaning over Katniss's sleeping body with his hands around her throat bombards Clove's mind making her heart race once again. **_"I won't let Cato hurt you,"_** Clove thinks as she continues to watch. **_"I can't let that happen."_** Getting up, Clove decides to go for a walk to clear her mind.

The corridors are dark with only dim lights casting eery shadows to help guide people. When she was younger, the halls of the training centre at night would scare her, but now Clove feels nothing as she walks through them. But even without the creepy lights, Clove could find her way around this place as her feet guide her towards a little-used door at the end of the dormitory part of the training centre. Going through this door, Clove finds a staircase which she climbs until she reaches the roof and feels the night breeze on her face.

The cold air feels so good on her skin that Clove can not stop herself from closing her eyes and basking in the breeze. Enjoying the feeling Clove gives herself a few moments of indulgence before she opens her eyes again and walks over to the edge of the roof. Staring down, Clove feels nothing from the hight, and with practised ease, she swings her legs over the side and sits herself down. The lights in her district look so dim compared to the bright lights of the Capital that Clove can see coming over the mountain in the distance.

"You haven't been here in a long time," Clove would have jumped at the sound of the voice if she hadn't had that reaction trained out of her years ago. Instead, Clove looks around and smiles, seeing Lyme standing right behind her. "Something on your mind?"

"More then I can manage," Clove admits. "I don't know what is happening but ever since this programme started everything is changing, and I don't like it one bit."

"People don't like change, but it can be for the better," Lyme tells her softly. "I can't tell you that this change is for the better, but I can help you adjust. I heard about you and Glimmer. I'm sorry Clove I thought you two would be happy together."

"We were until Cato came along," Clove growls feeling her anger rise at the mention of her ex-girlfriend.

"I know you don't deserve that happening to you," Lyme says. "But maybe its for the best. If Glimmer is the kind of girl to just run off like that, then she isn't worthy of having you to begin with Clove."

"I guess," Clove shrugs.

"Anyway I didn't come up here to talk about ex's Clove," Lyme tells her. "I was woken up by Peacekeepers just know because my troublesome tribute left her room. They told me to take you back, but they didn't say that I couldn't take my time. So Clove would you like to tell me why you came up here?"

"Bad dream," Clove answers looking down, admitting to what she sees as a weakness.

"Was it about Katniss?" Lyme asks making Clove jump in shock.

"How did you…"

"How did I know? Well, I am your mentor Clove I have to know you well to do my job," Lyme replies moving to sit next to Clove on the edge of the roof. "Besides it's not hard to figure out you have gotten close with that girl after hearing you talk about her and seeing you carry her to the infirmary after Cato knocked her out. You like her, don't you?"

"She's okay," Clove admits blushing slightly. "Katniss is friendly and easy to talk to."

"So that's why you love her," Lyme says making Clove jump once again.

"But I…" Clove starts, but she can't explain the draw she has to Katniss as anything but love. She wants to be close to Katniss, protects her and sees her happy. On top of all that Clove has always been able to open up around her something she rarely does with people. "It doesn't matter whether I do or not nothing will come from it now that we are so close to the start of the games."

"Don't say that Clove," Lyme tells her. "You can't let opportunities like these pass you by, or you will end up alone."

"But I don't know if she likes me back," Clove looks down.

"Then find out," Lyme says. "You have the day off tomorrow, so go into the district with Katniss and tell her how you feel Clove. You deserve to be happy Clove, and if Katniss makes you smile, then I will support you."

* * *

Katniss wakes up to find her room empty with Clove nowhere to be seen. **_"I guess she had plans today,"_** Katniss thinks while staring at the empty bed of her roommate. Katniss finds herself disappointed at the thought. With Rue hanging out with her district partner Tresh today Katniss was hopping Clove would be free so they could hang out. Collapsing back onto her bed Katniss now finds herself at a loss for what to do.

Taking a walk around the district. **_"No, I can get lost easily out there."_** Training. **_"No the training floor is locked tight right now."_** Staying in bed. **_"No, I have never been good at sleeping in."_** One by one, Katniss finds herself eliminating all of her options one by one until she has nothing left. **_"I really wish I had a district partner here with me to hang out with,"_** Katniss sighs before she finally gets out of her bed. **_"I guess I'll just get dressed, have breakfast and wander around the training centre until I find something to do."_** Quickly getting dressed Katniss was just about to leave when her bedroom door swings open.

"Oh good you're still here," Katniss doesn't know why Glimmer is here, but as much as she has come to dislike Clove's girlfriend, she manages not to glare at the unwelcome visitor.

"If you are looking for Clove she isn't here right now," Katniss tells her hopping for the girl to leave quickly now that she knows.

"I know that silly," Glimmer smiles, stepping up to Katniss. "It's you I came to see would you mind taking a walk with me?"

"I'm not sure…"

"You're not doing anything right now are you," Katniss shakes her head, and Glimmer quickly grabs her arm. "Then you can come to be," being dragged out of her room Katniss decides just to go along with her wanting to get this over with. "Don't worry. It won't take long."

Seconds later, Katniss wished she had fought her as nearly as soon as she's out of the room Cato's arm wraps around her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply. Katniss tries to scream for help, but no sounds leave her lips. She tries to break free, but the brute is too strong. Slowly but surely the strength is drained from her body and Katniss losses consciousness.

"Are you sure no one will notice?" Glimmer asks as Cato buts Katniss's unconscious body into a bag.

"Relax I made sure the floor was empty and broke the camera watching the hall," Cato assures her as he zips up the bag and puts it over his should. "Let's just get rid of this bitch."

* * *

Clove stops in front of her bedroom door hesitating to go in. She tells herself that the pause is because she is afraid of waking up Katniss who she last saw fast asleep on her bed but deep down she knows that she is just nervous about asking Katniss to hang out with her again. **_"Just open the door Clove,"_** Clove mentally tells herself. **_"You are a freaking Career! You don't feel nervous about anything!"_** But still, Clove finds herself hesitating at her bedroom door. A few moments pass before Clove can will her hand to the handle and open that door. Taking a deep breath, the Career steps inside.

"Katniss are you free today?" Clove asks only to find the room empty.

 ** _"Guess she already had plans?"_** Clove sighs in disappointment and also in relief as she finds herself not having to talk about the difficult topic as her own feelings. Sitting down on her bed beginning to think about what else she can do that day, Clove's eyes catch the sight of Katniss's sleepwear. **_"She isn't normally this messy."_** Clove notes as she notices her roommate's unmade bed and scattered clothing. **_"I guess she can't be perfect all the time."_**

"Hello, Clove," Clove grits her teeth as she hears his voice. Turning her head, she sees her district partner leaning against the door looking cocky like he's gods gift to the Earth.

"What do you want?" Clove growls getting to her feet. Out of all the ways she could possibly spend the day being with Cato is between walking on broken glass and drinking from the toilet.

"I was just coming to see if you will join us know that I have taken care of Katniss for you," Cato says with a smirk as he steps into the room.

 ** _"Taken care of Katniss!"_** Clove feels her blood boil as she draws a knife from her sleeve gripping the handle so hard that her knuckles turn white.

"What have you done to her?" Clove demands sending Cato a glare that even has the stupidly brave brute stopping in his tracks. "Where is Katniss?"

"I got her out of the picture so we can be together Clove," Cato tells her, but his answer only pisses off the Career more with each word that leaves his big cocky mouth. "You, me and Glimmer can be one big happy family now that the little pathetic slum rat has been dealt with."

"Where is Katniss?" Clove asks, taking a step forward, causing Cato to step back.

"Come on Clove you don't want to do this?" Cato says, and for the first time, Clove can see the tiniest hints of fear in the corner of his eyes. "You want to be on my side, right?"

"You don't know what I want, Cato!" Clove yells, throwing her knife down narrowly missing the brutes foot and making his jump. "But I will tell you," Clove says, drawing a second knife. "What I want is to know where Katniss is, and if you refuse to tell me the, I will use you for target practice."

"You don't want to do this Clove," Cato tries to calm her down, but even an idiot like him can tell he isn't succeeding. "You know they will kick you out of the programme if you hurt me Clove."

"I'm willing to pay that price Cato," Clove tells him preparing to throw her knife. "This is your last chance Cato, tell me where Katniss is, or I throw my knife at you."

"She's with Mitch in the warehouse section of town, you know the place," Clove's face drops the moment she hears the answer.

"If anything happens to her before I get there I will kill you," Clove warns as she rushes past Cato barely noticing the stunned look on Glimmer's face as she shoves her ex out of her way in the hall outside.

 ** _"Why did Cato have to give Katniss to Mitch?"_** Clove's mind runs through all the horrible things she has seen Mitch do in the past and picture's Katniss in all those scenarios. **_"Katniss doesn't deserve that. No one does. I swear Cato will pay for this."_**

Cato meanwhile punches a hole in the wall as he leaves the room and Glimmer tries to sneak off before her notices, but he spots her. Grabbing her wrist hard enough to bruise Glimmer's skin and make her wince Cato pulls the District One girl up close to him.

"You better fix this Glimmer," Cato hiss. "Because of you, Clove has drifted further away from us."

"I will," Glimmer promises. "I tried to warn…"

"You should have tried harder," Cato cuts her off. "No think of a way to fix this or else."

Cato lets her go and Glimmer fights back her tears. **_"Why do I have to fix your mess when I tried to tell you this wouldn't work,"_** Glimmer wants to yell at him by she has learned not to talk back to the brute. **_"Things were better when it was just Clove and me."_** Glimmer feels a pain in her chest as she thinks back to those days not so long ago when she felt safe in Clove's arms and never afraid to speak her mind. Those days where only less than a week ago but feel like a lifetime. **_"I have already ruined my chances of happiness."_**


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss's eyes blink open slowly, and she stares up at the battered holed filled ceiling of the Hub. **_"Greasy Sae must have poured some of Ripper's alcohol in her strew again,"_** Katniss tells herself, explaining away her headache and the fact she is on the ground. But once she tries to move flashes of what happened enters her mind the moment she feels her wrists and ankles bound to whatever she is laying on top of. Glimmer louring her outside her room… Cato ambushing her and wrapping his arms around her throat. Katniss remembers everything and instantly feels the cold taste of metal cutting into her wrists and hears the clink of the cuffs securing her telling Katniss that escape is impossible.

Realising that struggling against the cuffs will get her nowhere Katniss still her body and looks around the room. Soon it becomes clear that she is in an old warehouse, but it isn't the Hub back in District Twelve as the Hub is a wide-open space while this place is enclosed by four white walls with a sturdy-looking metal door being the only way Katniss can see in and out of the room. Beneath, her Katniss sees a white tiled floor with a drain built-in and soon discovers that she is laying on top of a metal table. Several bright lights hand down from the ceiling, and everything is so quiet that Katniss can hear her own heart beating rapidly as she becomes more and more aware of the smell of blood in the room.

**_"Where am I?"_** Katniss asks herself mentally. It is clear that this place is too run down from the holes in the roof to be anywhere in the training centre where Cato and Glimmer abducted her from. The only thing Katniss knows is that she is still in District Two. "There no way that brute could have taken me…"

**_Thud… Thud… Thud…_ **

Footsteps echo into the room, and Katniss feels her heart start to race as she feels Cato getting closer and closer, silencing her thoughts. The door creaks open, and Katniss shoots a glare Cato's way only he isn't who she finds there. It isn't even Glimmer Cato's accomplice standing there, but a man Katniss has never seen before in her life. Stood in the doorway Katniss sees a tall man who looks to be as strong as Cato with cold, soulless silver eyes and a wicked grin on his lips. The man has no hair and several scars on his face. Silence, he doesn't say anything or move only coldly staring at Katniss as she struggles to stop her body from shaking.

**_"I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing fear in me,"_** Katniss tells herself as she waits for the evil-looking man to make his move.

"I'm curious about you, Katniss," The man finally speaks up from his position in the doorway. "Cato has sent me plenty of people, but none have ever made his as angry as you have. I have killed Career's that were stronger them him, girls who refused to sleep with him and even some poor old man that got his sleeve dirty but none of those times has Cato told me to make sure they suffer as he did with you." Katniss gulps as the man starts to walk towards him until he kneels down right beside where Katniss lays. Katniss doesn't fruitlessly fight her cuffs or beg to be let go. She just glares at the man in front of her. "So how about we make a deal? You tell me why Cato wants you to die, and I hold back on killing you until we are done. A few more minutes of living is worth the price don't you think?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Katniss spits out the words but part of her wishes she hadn't as she watches the man slowly draw a small knife from his belt.

"Your choice Katniss," He tells her, pointing the knife at her. "Talk now and die later or stay silent and die now?"

"Fine," Katniss sighs, choosing the few extra minutes of life over the man's blade slicing into her skin. "If you really want to know, I will tell you."

* * *

Clove runs through the streets of District Two drawing stares from the people she passes, but that doesn't bother her. **_"Please don't let me be too late,"_** Clove prays as she takes a sharp turn and heads into the rundown part of District Two's largest town. **_"Please let her still be…"_** Clove is cut off from her thoughts as someone trips her over. Acting more on her instincts than thoughts, Clove manages to roll and quickly get back to her feet.

"Hello Clove," Clove recognises the young boy who tripped her stepping out of the shadows. "Cato told me you might be coming this way and asked me to stop you."

"Stay out of this Gage," Clove warns but the boy shows no signs of backing down.

Gage only laughs as he takes out a wooden club and prepares for battle. Clove takes a step back, knowing her odds are better at a distance as she draws a knife from her belt. Gage was once a Career in the programme with Clove and became Cato's lackey early on. Clove didn't know why he left the programme, but she heard the rumours of the trainers catching him dispose of one of Cato's rivals and choose to believe it. **_"Even now he still follows Cato's every order,"_** Clove feels sorry for him following someone who doesn't even care about him. "Cato probably let him take the fall that day he was kicked out of the programme."

"I take it you won't be going back to the centre on you own Clove," Gage smiles looking more forward to this fight that Clove would have expected. "Cato asked me not to kill you, but that doesn't mean this won't hurt you, Clove."

"Like a drop out like you could ever hope to harm me," Clove replies getting the desired results as she sees Gage's eyebrows twitch in rage.

"I warned you Clove," Gage hisses. "Don't start crying when I kick your ass."

Gage is strong. Clove can remember him easily being able to lift weights that every else struggled with and in hand to hand combat Clove knows all to well from watching him spar how deadly Gage is with his hands. Clove can remember the time he shattered someone's wrist in a fight by crushing it in his hands, so she knows how vital distance is in her fight. The Career blood in her veins causes excitement to flood through her, but a voice from her past makes Clove Hasitiate.

**_"Don't become a monster Clove,"_** That voice makes Clove freeze-up just as Gage rushes towards her. **_"Don't become like him."_**

Those words freeze Clove up at the worst time as Gage rushes towards her and when she's back to her senses, it's too late. Gage crushes into and tackles Clove through a flimsy-looking wall and into the ground taking the breath from her lungs. Before Clove can react, Gage is sat on top of her and quickly punches her in the face.

**_"You are better then him,"_** That voice tells her as Clove losses consciousness. **_"You are nothing like your father, Clove."_**

* * *

Gale watches the bird fall out of the sky as Madge's arrow hits its mark. Day by day, hunt by hunt Gale has watched Madge's skill improve with every trip she takes with him into the woods outside of the fence. Relaxing his muscles Gale lowers his own bow that he had ready to fire if Madge missed before returning his arrow to his quiver. Smiling Gale is happing to have another good hunt as a rabbit hangs from his belt and several fish hangs from Madge's. **_"If only you were here with us to help Katniss,"_** Gale can't help but miss his friend. **_"If our luck had turned quicker then maybe you wouldn't have gone away to the games."_**

"Good kill," Gale tells her as Madge lowers her bow. "You really have improved a lot, Madge."

"I had a good teacher," Madge replies with a shy smile growing on her lips. "I can't wait to show Katniss what I can do when she returns."

"She's bound to be impressed," Gale agrees. "I can see you two know having contests to see whos the best archer."

"We both know its Katniss," Madge is quick to point out.

"But you have a lot of time to practise Madge," Gale tells her. "Let's get your kill and then turn you into an archer that can rival the great Katniss Everdeen."

"Lead the way," Madge giggles before they head off.

The forest is so different since Katniss left. Gone are the days where Katniss and Gale would watch their families starve as animals returned to the woods and even the Capital has lessened their patrols with Gale and Madge not seeing a Hovercraft overhead in days. Gale's only wish is that this day came earlier so Katniss could have been here with them and not have gone to District Two in order to provide for her family. The forest is so alive and full of life but empty as well now that Katniss is gone. Gale can't help but feel something is missing ever since she left.

"Hey, what's this?" Madge calls out as they approach the dead bird only to find it laying on top of some metal object.

"No idea," Gale shakes his head as the two of them approach it. Collecting the bird Gale notices writing on the side of the metal contraption and reads them out loud. "AR17."

"AR17, I've heard of that before," Madge suddenly lights up as she remembers seeing them on her families card. "My family and the Peacekeepers use it on their cars when we drive outside the fence to other Districts. This stuff releases a scent that scares animals away but what's it doing out…"

Madge jumps as she watches Gale punch the metal contraption. The devise cracks and falls over as blood starts to seep from Gale's knuckles.

"Goddamit, they set this up!" Gale yells out as he kicks the device.

"Gale…" Madge steps forward but stops when Gale turns to her with rage in his eyes.

"They wanted Katniss don't you see it, Madge?!" Gale asks before turning back to the metal contraption, kicking it again. "They knew we hunted! They drove the animals away so we will starve and get desperate and then came and took Katniss! The Capital wanted her all along in the games!"

* * *

**_"Clove don't kill him," Clove's body shakes as she grips her fathers gun in her hands, pointing it at the man who just put a knife through her mothers back. "You are not a killer Clover."_ **

**_"Mama…" Clove cries, seeing her mother crawl over to her leaving a trail of blood behind her._ **

**_"Don't be like him Clove," Her mother begs. "Be the sweet little girl that you are, don't ever forget who you are Clove no matter what happens."_ **

**_"Mama!" Clove screams, seeing her mother collapses and quickly drops the gun and rushes to her side. "Mama, please don't leave me!"_ **

**_"I'm sorry Clove…" Her mother weakly replies, placing a bloody hand on her daughter's cheek gently caressing the small girls face. "Promise me… promise me Clove that you won't be a monster like him."_ **

**_"Mama…" Clover grips her mother's hand as is losses strength and begins to fall._ **

**_"Promise me Clove…"_ **

**_"Mama…"Clove sees her tears land on her mothers can, and despite everything she sees her mother smiling at her. "I promise mama…" Hearing those words, Clove's mothers closes her eyes. "Mama!" Clove yells gitting no response. "Mama, stay with me! Please don't leave me! Mama!"_ **

**_"Stupid bitch," Clove hears her father mutter as he approaches, but Clove doesn't look up at him. "She thought she could ruining you, you are a killing Clove, and soon you will bring our family glory by winning the Hunger Games."_ **

* * *

Waking up Clove quickly releases she is bring dragged by her ankles, but her arms and legs aren't tired up. Her face hers, her back acks and Clove can taste her own blood, but overall Clove feels like she got off lucky when facing a person as strong and skilled as Gage. Seeing that Gage hasn't noticed she's awake Clove wastes no time and kicks him in the back o the knee. In an instant Clove is on her feet and Gage is kneeling. Moving fast Clove kicks Gage in the head sending him crashing to the ground and knocking him out. Reaching for her knifes Clove is glade to feel that Gage hadn't taken any of them. **_"Idiot,"_** Clove shakes her head. **_"Who leaves their opponent armed?"_** Drawing a knife Clove steps forward to slit Gage's throat.

**_"Don't be a monster like him Clove,"_** Freezing again at her mothers voice Clove steps back and puts away her knife.

**_"I am nothing like him,"_** Clove tells herself as she starts to run again towards Katniss. "And I never will be."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**

**Sorry, it took so long to update.**

* * *

"Finally…" Clove breathes a sigh of relief as she sees the old warehouse where she prays Katniss is still alive inside.

Reaching the door and knowing it will be unlocked Clove lets herself in hoping she isn't too late. There's a good reason why Mitch doesn't bother with locks, and even the Peacekeepers avoid this rundown warehouse, and that is because Mitch is a monster and a Victor of the Hunger Games making him untouchable to everyone but Snow. Clove hopes she isn't too late fearing that Katniss will be just another one of Mitch's countless victims.

 ** _"I don't want her to be like them!"_** Clove has seen Mitch's handy work first-hand countless times as the Peacekeepers pull the bodies of his victims out of the river or finding them dumped in the forest. Clove can remember clearly the painful expressions on their faces and the Peacekeepers carried their bodies through town not bothering to cover them up. **_"I can't let her be like them!"_** Clove runs deeper into the maze of rooms inside heading for where she knows Mitch does his business. **_"I won't let Mitch hurt her!"_**

Clove burst through one final set of doors this time they were made of metal and thick enough to have stopped anyone from getting in or out if Mitch ever felt the need to lock them. Fortunately for Clove today, Mitch never locked them, and she feels like she could collapse when she sees Katniss not only alive but unharmed from what she could tell. Then her blood boils when she sees the handcuffs around Katniss's limbs and Mitch staring at her with a knife in his hands a look of shock etched into his face.

"Well, what a surprise," Mitch chuckles after he quickly recovers from the shock of Clove's sudden entrance. "It's not every day you pop by Clove, so what can I do for you?"

"I… I want you to let Katniss go," Clove tells him, but any attempts to sound intimidating quickly goes out the window she stutters.

"And why should I do that?" Mitch asks with a smirk. "Cato gave her to me after all."

"Because…" Clove starts but can't answer. She can't think of any reason that Mitch will accept.

"So unless you want to watch…" Mitch moves closer to Katniss, aiming the knife in his hands right at her. "I suggest you leave because I am about to get started."

"Don't touch her!" Clove yells drawing her own knife, making Mitch laugh.

"Or what Clove?" Mitch asks, stepping towards her. "You think you can stop me?"

She can't. Clove knows she doesn't stand a chance against him. Mitch is an experienced fighter who trained for the Games and then won them. He was skilled enough that he even got a job as an instructor at the Programme until Mitch was fired for killing several of his students in what he calmed was accidents, but no one brought his story. Mitch loves violence and lives for it. Taking a step back, Clove can only hope she can throw her knife faster then he can run because she knows once he is on top of her Clove knows she is dead.

"Come on Clove, if you think you stand a chance then stop me," Mitch narrows his eyes at her. "Or leave if you value your life. I'll give you to the count of three to run and if you are still here when I reach zero I will kill you Clove… one."

Clove doesn't move and does her best to stop her hands from shaking. **_"I can't beat him,"_** Clove bites her bottom lip. **_"He's too strong."_**

"Two…"

 ** _"I can't leave Katniss,"_** Clove takes a step back trying to put some distance between them, but Mitch matches her movements stepping forward whenever she backs away.

"One…"

 ** _"I have to stop,"_** Clove's grip on her knife tightens.

"Zero…" Mitch says, sounding pleased to have someone else to kill. "I warned you Clove. You should have walked away, but now I am going…"

"Freeze!" A group of Peacekeepers suddenly burst into the room tasers drawn instead of their usual guns. "Drop the weapons!"

Clove complies seeing the red dots of the Peacekeepers weapons aimed at her as well as Mitch. Mitch however just smiles arrogantly at them refusing to let go of his knife.

"Come on guys, do you really want to do this?" Mitch asks them. "Or do you want me to tell Snow that his Peacekeepers are interfering with one of his loyal Victors?"

"That won't be necessary," Clove is surprised to see Graham enter the room next along with the Head Peacekeeper. "The President will be hearing from me about why one of the Tributes selected for this year's Hunger Games didn't make it to the Games if you don't drop your weapon and release the girl in your custody."

"Why now?" Mitch asks, throwing his knife down hard enough to dig into the floor. "You never cared before."

"Members of the Programme are worthless until they are selected for the Games," The Head Peacekeepers explains. "But once they become Tributes then they are too valuable to let you touch them and even the President who doesn't care about you… hobby will have something to say about the death of the Tribute."

"Fine," Mitch growls throwing a set of keys hard enough at Clove they nearly knock her over when they slam into her chest. "Take her then get out of here."

Cove wastes no time in getting Katniss uncuffed and hugs the girl once she is free but quickly lets her go when she regains her senses, but Katniss pulls her back in.

"Thank you," Katniss cries into her shoulder, and Clove slowly hugs her back, rubbing Katniss back as she continues to cry. "Thank you."

* * *

Cato smiles as he enjoys a bottle of beer he smuggled while he pictures what Mitch is currently putting Katniss through right now. **_"I should have stayed and watched,"_** Cato groans realising he missed out. With Glimmer currently missing having disappeared some time ago saying she needed some space to figure out a solution to their problem with Clove and with Clove herself drifter further from his grasp, there is nothing that can make him happy right now other than thoughts of Katniss suffering. Even the acholic drink in his hand doesn't taste as good as it should.

"Nothing is going right today," Cato mumbles to himself as the door slides open and Brutus storm's inside.

"You really have done it now," Brutus tells him smacking the bottle from Cato's hand causing it to smash against the wall. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are that Katniss was found unharmed inside of being sent back to District Twelve in a body bag?"

"Who care's about that bitch!" Cato yells jumping to his feet only for Brutus to push him back down.

"The Gamemakers and President Snow, to name a few," Brutus answers. "Tributes aren't like the others you have disposed of as people actually care what happens to them. If she would have died, then you would have been lucky to have only been kicked out of the Games as I'm pretty sure Snow could have had you killed over something like this or had the Gamemakers made your life hell once the Games begin."

"I doubt they would go that far over some dead slum rat," Cato replies meeting Brutus's glare with a defiant stare.

"You are wrong because people do care about her, about you and about every other Tribute here undergoing trainer because the Capital sees them as assets and that means that heads will roll if anything happens to those assets," Brutus explains. "You will not harm her or any other Tributes until you are in the arena. If you want to make it to the Games, then save whatever bullshit grudges you have about Katniss until you are in the Hunger Games and then you can do whatever you want with her. Until till then, she is a valued asset, make sure to remember that next time you think of doing something like this again."

* * *

The mayor's house has never really felt like a home to Madge. The massive building that looks well maintained by the Districts standards, the fact their family has an Avox working for them and that Madge has never had to put her name forward for Tessera has left her isolated from the kids at school and hated by many of them except for a few. Katniss who was distant at first but slowly warmed up to her over time and Gale who admitted recently to despising Madge when they first met but now a bond has grown between them that is stronger than anything Madge has ever felt before.

Touching the meat on her plate to her lips, she remembers the way Gale's lips felt against hers as he stole her first kiss. It wasn't gentle and romantic in the ways Madge has read about in books but rough and sudden, and it was perfect. Madge couldn't explain the kiss as anything more than just wonderful as Gale's lips opened her up to feelings she has never felt before. His rough lips left her feeling so warm a fuzzy that Madge couldn't think of anything else but the kiss and when he pulled back and said his goodbyes Madge wished their lips never parted.

"You seem happier lately, dear," Madge looks up and across the table towards her father. It is just her and her father tonight as Madge's mother is trapped in bed with another headache which seems to be happening more frequently recently. "Has something happened recently?"

"Nothing of note," Madge manages to keep her face straight as she lies. She can't tell him about the kiss she shared with Gale last night, Madge knows he will never approve of their relationship.

"You don't have to hide things from me, Madge," Her father tells her. "I have noticed that lately you have been smiling more and wearing your best clothes more often than you usually do. I'm not going to force an answer from you, dear, but I want you to know you can tell me anything that's on your mind."

The rest of the meal passes by as it does typically with mostly silence apart from their cutlery scaping their plates and her father asking Madge a few questions about how things are at school while Madge asked him about his work until they were both done eating and went their separate ways with Madge going to her room and her father going to share a drink with the Head Peacekeeper in his office.

Cray always gives Madge the creeps so she moves quickly before he can give her that hungry stare of his and shuts herself in her room, locking the door behind herself. She trusts her father won't let Cray touch her and she knows the Head Peacekeeper has enough sense to not try anything with the mayor's daughter, but Madge can ever feel safe with him around unless there is a locked door between them. Walking over to her bed Madge does what she usually does when he is around and hide under her blanket until he leaves knowing from experience that sleep will elude her as long as Cray is around. The only difference is that this time, this time she wished for Gale to be here with her holding her close with his long, muscular arms.

* * *

Rue can't stay still as she worries for Katniss pacing back and forth in the entranceway of the training centre waiting for her to return. It has been nearly an hour since she ran to Graham begging him to help Katniss after she heard about what Cato had down but still no sign or word of what is happening has made it back to Rue. At this rate, Rue is going to dig a groove into the floor with her constant pacing, and the receptionist is starting to get annoyed with the nonstop footsteps echoing throughout the room. Rue doesn't care about that though, right now all she cares about is getting Katniss back safely.

 ** _"Maybe I should have followed after them?"_** Rue is starting to regret staying behind more and more, but at the time the fear of losing dight of the Peacekeepers running with Graham held her back. The fear of becoming lost in some strange, unfamiliar town frozen the young girl in place and left her with only regret and unceasing worry for company. **_"I should have gone with them,"_** Rue bites her lips in frustration for her cowardness. **_"Maybe I could have been helpful?"_** Rue doubts that she could have been, but she still wishes she had done something other than wait at the training centre for news of Katniss's return. **_"At least then I would have known whether she was safe or not."_**

Rue doesn't know what is worse, the fear of the unknown about Katniss or her anger that she couldn't have helped her. Rue releases her lip as she starts to taste blood hating herself for being so useless, but all those fears vanish when she hears the front doors open and turns to see Graham with the Peacekeepers escorting both Katniss and Clove. Rue smiles and runs towards them, startling the Peacekeepers who would have moved to intercept the young girl if Graham hadn't have stopped them with a wave of his hand.

"Katniss," Rue nearly knocks the District Twelve girl over as she runs into her and wraps her arms around Katniss's slender body. "I'm glad you are okay."

"You should thank Clove for that," Katniss replies with a weak smile nodding towards the Career.

Clove turns her head, not comfortable with all the praise she has been given by everyone on their way back to the training centre. Looking embarrassed and annoyed at the same time, Clove looks down at the floor, hoping people would lose interest in her quickly. All her life Clove has been praised for her ability to ending lives, but today for the first time she received acclaim for saving one, and she isn't sure if she likes the feeling or not.

"It was nothing," Clove mumbles as she moves to go, but the Head Peacekeeper stops her.

"Not so fast." The Head Peacekeeper tells her, stretching out an arm to block her path. "I still need to take a statement from you and miss Everdeen before I can let you two go."


End file.
